Dump Me In Another World
by Eternal Cat Moon
Summary: So, I'm coming home from school and I turn my computer on. It starts to act weird and I land on top of these ramdon ninja. Well, I don't think I'm home anymore. And to top that, I run into the Akatsuki. I thought Fridays were supposed to be good days!
1. My Ultimate Friday

_**Hi! This story is from my imagination and does not follow the Naruto plot. Also, this is OC centered so if you have a prblem with that then I suggest that you click the back button now.**_

**_Anyway, I don't mind construtive critisim but please no flames! Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>I rolled out of bed, and flopped to the floor by the sound of an annoying alarm clock.<p>

"Nnnnnn, five more minutes please." I groaned. The alarm clock ignored my request and rung out mercifully for two more minutes before I decided to do something about it. I rolled out of my warm bed to turn off the alarm.

I stood up and got ready for my morning routine.

Well, I should probably introduce myself. Hi. My name is Lyoniese. Weird name hun? But, it's just a name so it doesn't really matter. At least it's not something like Alberta.

I guess my parents were really in love with France at the time and wanted a really creative but French name for their baby girl. I live to play sports and I am good at using a knife. Now, I know you're thinking, a knife? What nut job happened here?

Well… my dad was in the army and my mom was a florist with an artistic side. I always wondered how they met. My dad was all like "you must learn how to defend yourself" and such. Not that I mind though. I always keep a pocket knife in my purse at his instance. I bring my purse to school but the school doesn't know I have a pocket knife in there. Shh!

I'm 15 years old and I can't wait to drive! I secretly like to watch to anime, Naruto. I know I'm a wimp for not showing what I truly like but really, you expect me to say that in front of everyone and become a high school outcast? Didn't think so. My phone made a little ting! Sound as I received a text from one of my friends. Probably telling me to wake up.

I stumble over to where my phone was and sure enough, there was a text telling me to hurry my ass up.

I changed out and grabbed a bowl of cereal, went and brushed my long golden hair in a ponytail. I admit that I spent a little more time on my hair then what was necessary. What can I say, I'm a little vain. No one has ever seen my hair down, except for my friends. Glanced at the clock and ran outside to dash like crazy to catch my bus. I guess I spent a little more time day-dreaming than usual.

* * *

><p>"I'm home~!" I called out to an empty house. Tch.<p>

I slammed my backpack down as I entered my house. Today was a Friday (Thank you Fridays!). I had finally finished all my homework (Thank you free period!) and headed towards my computer to check on the latest news. I sigh again and contemplated my boring-ass life_. It would be nice if something spiced it up- _I quickly shot the though down. No need for anything to interrupt my lovely life. I like just reading about adventure-y things. As my laptop turned to my home-screen, I clicked on Internet Explorer and googled the nautoget. It was an awesome site to watch Naruto episodes.

_Yes!_ I internally thought as I saw that there the latest episode out and clicked on it to see it. The screen started to make high pitch squealing sounds and I was momentarily spooked by it. _What the hell?_ Unfortunately, a moment was all whatever was in my computer needed and it sucked in a spooked me into god-knows where. _I really should learn how to keep my thoughts tamed shouldn't I? _

At first I saw sky. Then, as I twisted around to see the ground, I saw a group of men all covered up in black clothing. I quickly calculated that I was going to fall on the person in the middle and took a big breath of air when I shouted and yelled,

"INCOMING!" I said in a loud voice.

Unfortunately, I didn't give enough of a warning/notice because as fate would have decided, I landed back first into the guy in the middle, apparently intensely talking because he didn't notice or he ignored me. With a crash, I landed with an entrance to this weird and unpredictable place.

"Owww. That hurt." I muttered. It hurt though. I fell from around X amount of yards _out of the fricken sky,_ and my only cushion was a man that was very boney. Then I realized I had an audience around me that was staring at me with their mouth wide open. Some even had their weapons drawn, ready to attack me. I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"Crap." I realized too late. That was the understatement of the year.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how do you like it? Please review! Reviews make the world go round!<em>**

_**Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	2. Buggers and Traveling Buddies

_**Hi again! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me! I have terrible patience.**_

_**I wonder how Itachi looks like when he smiles. **_

_**That would be so creepy now that I think of it though because he is so stotic all the time.**_

_**What do you think his smile would be like?**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I gazed around me with an impassive face. As soon as I realized that my fall was cushioned by a man I immediately got up and brushed myself off.<p>

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I couldn't avert my fall to another place. By the way where am I?" I spit the words out as soon as I could. The man got up and drew himself to his full height. I quickly realized three things:

He didn't give off the "nice to meet you" aura.

He was really tall. I mean about a good couple inches taller than me. And that's saying something since I'm 5"9.

I felt the need to run. Fast. Fast-or-else-your-dead-meat type of fast. This guy did not look like he put on his happy pants on today. Or it might just be that I landed on him. I would put my money on the latter.

So I decide that it would be best to run, then ask questions. These men looked like the gangster type and I did a quick 360 scan to detect any holes in this circle. Finding a small one and mad a dash like a madman. I think they were still processing that, a person fell out of the sky, she landed on top of what was most likely their leader and, she can talk. (ok the last one not so much but imagine them in their shoes!)

Unfortunately for me they recovered quickly and I heard a quick "Get her!" growl from the man I fell on top of. They were really fast. Life almost-but-not-quite-yet Flash the superhero type fast. Not after one second they were on my ass like grass and dragged me back to the dude. I decided to call him bugger leader because his eyes were unnaturally huge. Creepy looking of you ask me. Though it always looks cute in manga and anime...

The leader grabbed the front of my shirt and brought me close to his face. Immediately my creeper beeper went off and I flipped.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm serious! I'll go Chuck Norris on your ass. That's a bad thing!" I pummeled his chest and I felt him flinch but still keep a good grip on me.

"Put me down. Big-eyed-man! Put me DOWN!" I screamed the last part and I think I might have caused an ear bleed. I finally got dumped right on the ground as the man loomed over me. I think he was trying to intimidate me and believe me when I say it worked. Another ungraceful landing. I wanted to sigh but refrained from doing so. Then looked up to the man who was clearly pissed.

"How did you get here?" The low menacing snarl rumbled out of the man's throat. I looked up and saw a little headband thing on his forehead with a metal thing in the center. "Hey, that looks like one of those things in the Naruto anime." Wait. Backtrack. Something clicked in my mind and I peered at him.

"Are you a ninja?"

Well mister bugger leader didn't like my answer so I was quickly suspended in air. His hand was gripping my shirt, _again_ and I shouted at him.

"Hey! You guys are ninja! Stop playing around with me and put me back on the ground!" Flop. I kissed the sweet ground once again.

Bugger leader turned to the other ninjas after one cold glare at me. "We will deal with this girl later."

Some of the men looked at me but followed their leader's advice. Suddenly it got all quiet as they all flashed up into the trees. I had barely enough time to say what before the creeper's voice boomed out.

"Target in sight. Attack now!" I felt a small wind from all the men flashing from the trees then peered into the looming forest where all the creepy men went. I saw a couple dozen people fly out of the trees towards two smallish figures in the middle of the forest.

"That's unfair! They're only two people!" I muttered. As I muttered I crept forward and hid myself in between two bushes. I got a little scratched up but I quickly resumed my attention to watch the fight as it unfold.

After a minute of watching it was clear that the two people who were ambushed were wiping the floor with the bugger eyed people. The fight finished a minute or two later. The two people swiveled around to see if there were more enemies. They didn't even look tired out!

I tried to creep away seeing I would be dead meat if I stayed if all the knocked out and injured men around me was anything to go by. The bush shook a little as I crept out of it and I cringed. So much for stealth.

I was so busy looking backwards and worrying about my non-existent stealth abilities that I didn't see the tree root that got out of its way to trip me.

"Ouf!" If I kept falling at this rate, I would need to brush all the dirt out of my teeth, seeing how I landed with my mouth open.

I got up but was soon shoved to the ground by an outward force. "What are you doing? Who are you?" I glanced upward and meet face to face with an S-ranked criminal.

"Now I really must be in a different demotion. I am seeing Itachi and Kisame from Akatsuki." I muttered under my breath. Should have known that muttering under one's breath would be no problem for a ninja's hearing.

"Girl how do you know our name and our names?" I was yanked up by my ponytail and I winced in pain.

"OW! Let my hair go please! That hurts! And I don't know you! I just…" I trailed of because how would you tell someone this. I watch your TV that created you doesn't really click. I watch you also doesn't sound too good either. "I don't know you! Why are you pulling my hair? Please let go! I haven't done anything to you!" I squirmed against Kisame's hold. He had a vice grip I tell you.

"You are lying. Tell us the truth, your eyes say otherwise." Itachi replied coolly.

"Godammit! What is it with people being able to tell what a lie is and what's not? That can get really annoying!" I glared at him daring to contradict me. He just stared back blankly and the next thing I know is that there is a kunai at my throat from the emotionless person.

"Tell us the truth if you don't want to die." Wow, taking death threats to a whole new level. I swallowed nervously.

"I-I just know. It's j-just a gift that I have." Well that sounded stupid to my ears. Hopefully they would buy it. Itachi looked deeper into my soul. Just kidding, he only stared at me even more creepily.

"How do you know the Akatsuki?" There was the point blank question. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. It semi worked.

"I can look at someone in the eyes and know about their past and future." He looks at me if possible with an even stronger blank look but there was a tense look around it. I fidgeted nervously as he stared at me.

"Kisame, do you think Leader-sama find this useful? She seems to know more that she tells and she might know more than enough to bring the organization down or at least to tell enemies what we are. Also, she could gather information for us if needed." Itachi concluded. Kisame just stood there thinking for a moment before nodding his head.

"What? No! I don't want to come with you! You guys could kill me in a second! I especially don't want to be next to the fish-like one!" I blabbered. The tension finally got to me and I couldn't keep quiet anymore. My personality got the best of me. A vein popped on Kisame's forehead. Apparently Kisame didn't like his appearance being criticized.

"What did you call me?" The menacing growl got louder.

"Oh. Shark boy got his fins ruffled. If you go away then I won't insult you!" I poked fun at him. God, I am dead fish meat.

Another vein popped out on his forehead. "I'll kill you! Prepare to die!" He spat as he raised his humongous sword.

"Hey. Whoa. No fair he gets a big-ass sword that can shred me called Samehada and I don't get any weapon? Not that it matters. I'll be dead in a couple zero seconds if I fight." I said under my breath. Then I taunted Kisame again. Which, I digress, probably not the smartest thing to do.

"That's unfair fish sticks. I though people with swords had an honor code or something! Also, did your sword get a booboo? It's all wrapped up." I taunted. I was slightly amazed that I wasn't dead yet. He looked like he was about to strike me when Itachi who I had forgotten about spoke up.

"Enough. We will take her to leader to see what else she knows. She knew about your sword. Kisame lets go." Itachi said. I processed the information and then reacted.

"Whoa weasel. Did you know your name means weasel? I didn't jump aboard this dumbass plan and I certainly don't want to do with anything. Now if you excuse me I need to be back before my parents get worried about me." I threatened. They ignored me and they started to reach for me, which I scrambled away.

"Don't touch me! I mean it! I'll make your trip look like Hades' underworld look like a cakewalk!"

"Hades?" I heard Kisame mumble under his breath. He reached for me again and I there was just one thought that was running though my head. _I am sooo screwed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how do you like my second chapter? <strong>_

_**Guess how many times I fell on the ground this chapter? I don't know either!**_

_**What do you think would happen if I were to flip Kisame off?**_

_**Well g2g, schoolwork is calling me.**_

_**See you next chapter hopefully! :)**_


	3. iPods and Annoying Songs

**_Hey my fellow peeps!_**

**_I think im actally doing preetry good with my story updates, don't u?_**

**_Anyway, i bet kisame would turn purple with rage if i flipped him off._**

**_it DOES make sense, after all, red+blue=purple_**

**_How do you like my math?_**

**_(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)_**

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I kept shouting at Itachi but with no avail. He had patience of an angel and I decided to switch my victim.

"Hey, Shark bait. Tell deaf old man here to let me go. I DO have two legs to walk on. Let me walk! Tell him to put me down now!" I yelled at Kisame. "What did you call me?" His eyes turned into slits. "Anymore squinting and you won't be able to see. Also I called you shark bait. What else?" I responded. They were so going to pay what trouble they did to me.

"Do you want to die an early death? Cause you sure look like you want to. Shut up or else." I smirked at him infuriating him even more. I plopped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Be quiet girl." Itachi

"Hey! Give me a notice if you're going to drop me! It gets pretty annoying after a while. My shorts are going to turn brown if this continues."

"Kisame, we are going to camp here." Itachi monotonously said. I quickly felt and remembered that I still had my purse on. I reached in my purse and pulled out the first thing that came to me. Gum.

I quickly pop it into my mouth and started to chew madly.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kisame towered over me. I held his gaze and said while smirking, "Chewing on some gum."

He obviously didn't know what it was. I started to blow a ginormous bubble and he started to step backwards, unsure if it would explode. POP! I popped the bubble really loudly. I have the best popping skills.

"Ha! You got scared! Looks like big blue boy isn't so big after all." Another vein popped. I literally saw little annoyance marks crawl up his arm. "Why you-"

"Enough." Itachi barley spoke but it was enough to get our attention. "Both of you are acting so childish. Kisame, take the bag from her and tie her up to that tree."

"With pleasure." A wicked grin formulated across his face and approached me.

"Oh no you don't! Don't get near me. I have rights to my personal bubble! You aren't allowed to pop it!" I dove in my purse again and this time brought up… my Swiss army knife. I quickly flipped it open to the knife side and held it out. "Watch it! I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" He halted and decided what to do. I guess he decided that I didn't have any skills and advanced to me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I growled. I leaped off and started to slash his face. He almost dodged it but I still got him. Then I went for the legs. Slash! I almost got his back if it weren't for his super-fast ninja skills he probably would have been severely injured.

"Ok, that's enough. Play time's over." He picked me up and threw me against a tree. My eyes went wide as I connected with the tree and slumped down to the roots. My vision blurred for a second and I searched for my iPod.

"Stand back! This can play music!" I held up my iPod and showed it to the two ninjas. This time they were unsure, because the last thing that I pulled out of my magic hat was an actual weapon. I put the ear buds in my ears and clicked shuffle. The first song that appeared was- What Do You Want From Me? By Adam Lambert. I turned it up and sung,

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? There might have been a time when i would give myself away Oh once upon a time i didn't give a damn But now here we are so whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?

I must say, I have a pretty good singing voice. They must have been shocked too because they were still for a moment. That was all I needed and I used this second to turn and run. Not ten seconds later I was tied up to a tree and was glaring at Kisame. He smirked at me and started to eat his dinner snack, rice balls.

I guess Itachi remembered that I needed to eat too so he offered me a part of his rice ball. One side of my wanted to turn my nose up but the smart part of me said to accept it knowing I would need this strength for later. I accepted this and started to eat. I was still pissed off at Kisame for catching me.

"Hey fish. I bet the only reason old man here keeps you around is because if he ran out of food, he could eat some fish for dinner." I waited, waiting for the reply.

Sure enough, Kisame started to twitch and made a growl, by had enough will power to ignore me. This started to tick me off.

"You know what? Fudge you fish. Extra dark chocolate with caramel and peanut butter chunks fudge." I gave him my best death glare and suddenly got a wicked idea. If my singing was too good for them, why not sing an annoying song?

"Hey seaweed brain!" I shouted. He ignored me but I plowed through turning to Itachi. "Guess what day it is today? It's Friday!"

It's Friday, Friday got to get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend

I belted out the horrible tune and was victorious.

Apparently people from this world didn't like this song either because Kisame's hands began to shake even more than before and I even got Itachi's eye to twitch. "SHUT UP!" Kisame finally roared, unable to contain it any longer.

"Ohhhhhhh, sushi got his panties in a bunch. Don't worry, they can always be undone. Also, do you know what sound a fish makes? They certainly don't growl like a dog." I snickered even louder.

Suddenly Itachi was up in my face. "I suggest you quiet down now. We are being very hospitable. Be quiet. We could easily kill you." He remarked coolly.

"I know that already! You think I caused all this trouble without knowing?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, some people are stupider that they seem."

Apparently the great Uchila didn't like his intelligence being insulted because next thing I knew his eye turned red and I was caught in his gaze. Drowsiness started to take over.

"Darn you and oversized sushi to a blender you emotionless emo."

"Dang it…" I muttered unable to combat the tugging at my eyelids. "As soon as I wake up, so is hell and you better be ready for it." I closed my eyes and drifted off to an unintentional sleep.

_**Sooooooooooo**_

_**what does kisame must do to deserve an ice cream?**_

_***Kisame* i want one!**_

_***Itachi* shut up... i want one too**_

_**see u later and i will post the next chatper asap!**_

_**(( (ice cream)**_


	4. Tricks and Thoughts

**_Kisame and Itachi both got icecreams by cheating. :(_**

**_*Kisame* Hehehehe..._**

**_*Itachi* Hehehe... guess sharingans are even more usful that usaual._**

**_Argggg! Anyway they get what they deserve soon enough- muahahah_**

**_Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I woke up and I remembered everything that happened yesterday. As I would on a normal school day, I wanted to bolt upwards and check the alarm clock to see what time it was. As I tried to carry out my daily routine, some ropes held me back. Grrrrr. Kisame, prepare to die by my hands.<p>

I saw that Kisame was still sleeping and I smirked. This day was going to be better than I thought. Itachi was already up, packing stuff up. I got ready for my big wake up call.

"KISAMEEEE! WAKE UP!" I swear, if fish could jump out of their skin, Kisame got first place, hands down no question. He must have jumped at least five feet in the air. His head whipped around for the source that disturbed his beauty sleep. His eyes rested on me and narrowed, and advanced towards me, ready to throttle the life out of me.

I switched to French.

"Excuse moi, je ne parle pas l'anglais. Qui est vous?" _Excuse me, I don't speak English. Who are you? _Thank-you, high school French.

Kisame looked at me the way you would look at a dog who just did something totally different and when you know he peed on the rug at the same time. Yup, can't explain anyway differently.

Anyway we packed up and I was dragged along with rope tied to my neck. God, I felt like a criminal. No, scratch that, I felt like a dog on a leash. How humiliating. Time dragged by and I was tired and annoyed. Obviously, when people are annoyed, they take it out on other people. My victims were also pretty tired from me last night. Kisame was my target. You know the saying, if your different, prepare for jokes!

I began to hum a song.

I'm blue dabadedabadie n dabadidabadie dabadedabadie

I saw Kisame's eye twitch and I focused on saying the lyrics more clearly.

I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that i wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are blue

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here that walk around

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside

Blue are the words i say and what i think

Blue are the feelings that live inside me

"I don't think he has a blue girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend at all." I said frowning. "Anyway, even if there were other weird half human half fish breeds like you, I don't think that they would try to date you. I mean the gills on the cheek? Guess you can kiss the kiss on the cheek goodbye."

I mock frowned once again making a "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sound accompanied by a finger waving.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Kisame turned and roared.

"Ohmygod! Itachi hide me! He's going to kill me!" I fake squealed and turn to hide behind him. I guess blue boy here was scared enough to stop in front of him and start a conversation.

"Itachi, give her here now so I can kill her." Fish sticks demanded.

"No, we must get to leader so she can be interrogated to see how much she knows." The wise old man replied.

"I know you know that she has gotten on your nerves long enough!" He retorted, but still grumbled as he started to walk again.

I peered over his shoulders and stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. Suddenly I got shoved forward and I stumbled into a fast walk again. Itachi was already in front on me. Curse the superfast ninja speed. I glared at him and started to walk, formulating yet another way I could annoy the heck out of them.

"Fishy!"

"Shark."

"Fishy!"

"Shark."

"FISHY!"

"SHARK!" At this point he turned around and tried to cut me with a kunai that magically appeared in his hand. He threw it at me and I dodged it with ease for it was thrown badly.

"Geez, you throw like a kid. And I mean like a normal kid. Not some kid who is trying to catch up to his brother for SOME reason. And besides, you could have hurt someone with that!" I chided him. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the reference to a brother and I knew I was going to pay later but right now I really didn't care. Better to kill two wackos with one stone.

By this time he had turned purple with rage. Nope, not the usual red- too normal.

"I will slice that pretty voice of yours if you don't stop talk!" He hissed. A big fat annoyance mark was on his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa. Backtrack. You think I'm pretty? How old are you again? 100? You pedophile!" I turned to Itachi before seaweed gunk could continue retort.

"And you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You must be at least 300! No, scratch that. 500! I mean, look at those wrinkles on your face! You should invest in some anti-aging cream. That stuff does wonders." I babbled on not really caring about the outcome of my life.

They both simultaneously turned at me and gave the evil glare. "Cool!" I shouted. They regarded me as insane. "You guys turned and look at me at the same time! I bet Broadway couldn't do that as perfect as you too!"

"Broadway?" I heard Kisame mumble under his breath.

"That's right my little fish friend. It is an organization where you sing and dance for life. You should go back to school! Get it? A school of fish!" I giggled at my own stupid joke. "Shut up."

"Make me." My face got really serious all of a sudden. "Go get chopped up by a motor boat propeller you bubble brain fish. Oh I forgot." I turned sarcastic. "You don't know what a motor is let alone a propeller! I am SO sick of being surrounded by people who don't know the slightest thing about normal technology!"

I guess my outburst quieted them down a little bit as they realized that I was annoyed with them as much they were with me. (Well… maybe not as annoyed as them with me but you get the point!) But as fate would have it, life goes on- so did my evil plans.

"Ring around a rosy, pockets full of posy…" I started to skip around both of them with the rope that was attached to my neck. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" At the down! Part, I held the rope in my hands and I pulled as hard as I could causing the rope to tighten and wrap around them.

"HA! Now who's tied up?" I did my little victory dance which consisted of putting my arms out as far as they could go, put my nose in the air and do a little snoopy dance! Unfortunately, Itachi poofed out of the ropes. However, Kisame didn't get the "poof" idea and stood there stupidly wit ropes around him before realizing and poofed out of there too.

"Wow. I guess the saying is true. The bigger and brawnier, the stupider." I was given several harsh yanks as a response to my little trick. "I know that I won't make it out alive anyway." I muttered under my breath. Itachi's eyes narrowed just a bit before returning to normal.

We stumbled on until the sun was setting and then found a good camping spot. I was tied to the tree like a good little pooch and they started a fire and sat around it facing the opposite end from me. I guess it was to get the farthest away from me or just to keep an eye on me.

Anyway, I was given a small portion of rice and a sip from the water sack. I avoided the rim of the jug, wary of those indirect kisses I keep hearing about. I certainly don't like weasel germs and don't plan on getting them either. This time I was already physically tired and sleepy from all the walking and mentally tired from thinking up all the little tricks. "I should get an award for putting up with this." I mumbled as I gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"She's asleep isn't she?" Itachi asked Kisame. Kisame poked her shoulder and she didn't respond at all.<p>

"She's out cold. Why do you ask though?" His voice getting slightly curious.

"She's a weak human that has no special training what so ever and apparently has no chakra in her body. Nothing. So I am trying to figure out why she is still challenging us, even though she knows she is still going to die in the end."

"You've been thinking about this for a while eh?"

"No, not really." The sciences droned on before Kisame drifted off to a quiet slumber

"_I wonder how she keeps her hair tied up so neatly like that." Itachi thought._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>O.o ohhhhhhhh <em>_****__Itachi, when did you start thinking like that?__**

***Itachi* Shut up. It's my thoughts stay out of them.**

***Kisame* Yeah Itachi, what are you thinking?**

***Itachi turns sharingan on* Don't even think about doing that.**

***Kisame* awwwwwwwwwww**

**What was Kisame thinking?**

**Plz review! They make my day! )**


	5. Spilt Beans and Knowledge Truth

**_Srry! I have just started to watch Bleach so the chapters might be a little late!_**

**_ But... No Fear! I won't forget to post chapters!_**

**_*Kisame* Yeah! That's right be distracted so we can escape from her clutches! Be distracted!_**

**_*me* (Smacks Kisame with slipper on the head) shut up! your vote doesn't count! Anyway... _**

**_ENJOY!_**

I woke up and rubbed my face cat style. This time Kisame was already up.

"Hey fish man." I greeted him and he cringed at his nickname. "Itachi's asleep. Want to pull a prank on him?"

He curtly replied, "No." But, I saw his fins perk up as if he wanted to. "Ok." I said regardless of his answer. "We should totally draw on his face while he's sleeping or do the bottle of warm water trick." I plowed on. "What do you think?"

"I think that is a sure way to die an early death." He replied with a monotonously voice. "Hn. You're no fun." I pouted.

Itachi woke up and the team left for another long trip. It even started to feel normal when the rope got attached to my neck. God, I hate that.

"Kisame, were about two day's travel away from hideout."

"Good, I've about had it with this wrench." He smirked at me and continued. "You better get ready for some pain."

"You mean the physical pain or the person Pein? I bet it doesn't matter. I bet there's no difference between them." I started to put a smirk on but it quickly wore off. Crap. I spilled the beans wayyyyyyyy to much.

One second later I was against the tree with a hand gripping my neck with brute force.

"How do you know that?" Itachi's voice sliced through the air like a sharp blade.

"Cccan't breath!" I mustered out. I gripped the hands at my throat and tried to pull them away with no such luck.

"Ok." I finally spat out when he loosened his grip on my neck. "I'll tell you." Both of them snapped into attention and I continued confidently. "Believe what you want but this is the pure truth. In my world, there is a thing called a computer, and on the computer there is a thing called the Internet. Now, the Internet is an instant library where you can find almost about anything and you can watch things on it. I just happen to like this show called Naruto and you guys are in that show. In fact, you guys were created by that show. That is how I know you guys." I finished, waiting for an answer.

My neck went back up the tree and I knocked my head against it again. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Quit screwing around with us." Kisame growled and proceeded to strangle me further.

"Ewwww! Your hands touching me! Ewwww! Rotten fish's hands are touching me! Pedophile!" I proceeded to kick him in man's most precious organ and he dropped down, like a stone. I took this chance to run away when I was suddenly yanked on my cord. "Double fudge cheese crackers." I muttered. I had forgotten about that stupid rope. Itachi pulled me back like a cowboy on his horse raking in a wild horse. "Darn you to hell." Kisame final got up and winced in pain. "You. Die. Now."

"Hmfff." I turned my nose up to him and started walking. We started walking again and so did my annoying songs. I sang to them a bunch of nursery rhythms, such as This Old Man, Pop Goes The Weasel, and my personal favorite, Row Row Row Your Boat (Thank-you Nursery Rhythms!). This one was the best because I could accompany this with hand motions. We were walking by a creek and Kisame had enough of me.

"HEY! Lâche-moi! _Put me down!_" I scream in his ear lobe. "I will kick you again! Don't think I won't!"

He just smirked and lifted me just above the creek. "Ok, I will put you down. "His stupid grin got wider. "Don't. You. Dare." I gave him my best glare before he let go of me and said, "Whoops. My hand slipped." I screamed a short scream before I hit the icy cold water. "Stuff you with bread and flour."

I hit the cold creek with a defiant "Splash!" and I struggled to get up. I couldn't and I found the reason why. Kisame was pushing my head further down. I suddenly turned my head to the side and snapped at his hand. It immediately retracted and I hear d a short yelp of surprise. Got him. I burst up, gasping for air.

"You little rat! You bit me!"

"You know you deserved it you bastard. What? You don't like it that I took your role as shark by biting you?" I hissed at him marred with some sarcasm in my tone. "Besides those were the worst fish sticks I have ever tasted." I turned to weasel. "Itachi you don't need to keep him around anymore. This fish is loooong past its due date." I was rewarded with another meeting with the lake. This time I headed away from them. I swam as fast as my little legs could propel me. I was smart enough to have gathered all my rope so that they couldn't yank me back. My hands went in circles as I flowed to freedom.

Suddenly there was a ginormous water dragon in front of me and I stopped and screamed. The dragon crashed down on me and I felt like I had been through a washing machine. You know, like you were surfing and then you getting caught by the wave who throws you around. The wave finally stopped and I was pulled out by a pair of strong hands. And then proceeded to plopped me on the ground.  
>"Stuff you to hell sushi. That was cheating. You're not supposed to use hocus- pocus magic you pumpkin eater." I glared at him and tried to get dry by wringing the water out of my shirt and the bottoms of my pants. Thank god I have flip-flops on. He finally remembered about me calling him cheater-cheater-pumpkin-eater. Sigh. Stupid fish. "Kisame, if I had been wearing my converse shoes, you would have been dead ten minutes ago." Kisame snorted, only getting the shoes part. Sigh. Ninjas and their stupidity.<p>

I suddenly had a mad idea. Well, I always had mad ideas but this one was sure to get me killed or hurt in some way. "Hey Itachi! Dodge this!" I ran up to him and hugged him like a leach.

He was still for a second and then he poofed out and I landed on my butt. "Hey, you cheated too! Pumpkin pie eater!" Kisame was still shocked at the fact that I had hugged Itachi. I took this moment to attack him. He still wasn't ready when I ran up to him and yelled, "FLYING FISH HUG!" He still remained still for a moment and then he pried me off and scowled at me.

"Ok, enough hugging." He then started to tie me hands together much to my protest. "Now I can't use my hand movements when your favorite song, Row, Row, Row Your Boat!" A vein popped out and I triumphly smiled. Chalk one up on my mental chalkboard. Now I really felt like a prisoner but I, Lyoniese, would never show that.

I started thinking about how I missed the TV and my brain wandered to how I missed Disney movies. Kisame tugged on the rope and I thought about the Ariel characters. Then I remembered the scene about the French chef and ses poissons, _his fish_.

"Ohhhh, you shouldn't have just done that. You have just triggered another song." Kisame started to sweat a little. "It's called Les Poissons." I received a blank stare. "Les poissons, fish." I talked the way you would talk to a toddler who just realized that the sky is blue. _Yes honey! That's right! The sky is blue!_ "Old man with the wrinkles, if you have any complaints, just tell it to Mr. Sushi face here." Then I proceeded to sing with a heavy French accent;

Les poissons, les poissons

How I love les poissons

Love to chop and to serve little fish

First I cut off their heads

Then I pull out their bones

Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice

Les poissons, les poissons

Hee hee hee, haw haw haw

With a cleaver I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside

And I serve it up fried

God, I love little fishes, don't you?

Once I was done singing, I did the next thing that occurred to me. I fell to the ground and ROFLed my head off. Why? Easy. Let's just say Kisame's face was the answer. I saw Itachi out of my eye and I saw something tugging at his lips. "OMG Itachi! Are you laughing?" This of course made me laugh even harder till tears surfaced, and Kisame to turn an even darker shade of purple. "Encore?" I snickered.

"NOOOOO!" Kisame roared. The 'no' echoed off the trees.

"Wow you are really loud." I remarked. "I didn't know trees could support echolocation. You must have been pretty loud."

"You will die." With all seriousness, I sucked my breath back, as if I was afraid but then returned to my goofy side. "Rawr, love you too Bubbles. You do know if you continue with the empty threats, you will become less than scary." He gave me another death glare and then we proceeded on.

Night had finally come and we would arrive there tomorrow. I needed to think up a plan fast.

"This will be hard." I muttered under my breath as I tried to grasp my rice ball for dinner. My stomach had rapidly accepted the food decline diet. Kisame smirked at my discomfort. "Hey flying fish, what's so funny? Clue me in on it." I demanded. He immediately stopped smirking and I smiled inwardly. Another one chalked up on the chalkboard. After that, Kisame went to fetch some water. Itachi immediately zoned on me.

"Hey, weasel, what you staring at so intensely at?" He was suddenly in my face. "Wwhat?"

"How do you know about my brother?"

"Who chicken butt hair?" I managed before he started to choke me. "What, Sauske does looks like he has chicken but hair!" I exclaimed foolishly.

"Answer me!"

"I just know!" I yelled back, using my last bit of air before blackening out from lack of air and sleepiness.

**_*me* ohhhhhhhhhh, itachi's a meanie!_**

**_*Itachi* Shut up._**

**_*me* rawr to you too _**

**_What do you think Kisame would do if someone got him some fish food?_**

**_*me* (Evily grins and starts a dark laugh)_**


	6. Face Paint and Fights

_**Hi! I'm sorry i didnt update quickly! I was sort of busy... **_

_***Itachi* we almost escaped...**_

_***Kisame* Yeah... stupid modern technology.**_

_***Me* hahaha, my world rules!**_

_**anyway, im back! Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**It's a little short so ill update soon! Enjoy!**_

I groaned and woke up trying to remember what happened last night. I woke up with a flash. I wanted to scream at him by just before I let it all out, is saw him sleeping peacefully- actually, both. Oh dear, they will pay for leaving me alone.

I then noticed that the sun was barely peeking out from its slumber.

I saw that my pen was still in the back pocket of my jeans. Thank you for a thinking head. This pen was for if I forgot any of my school supplies. I started to walk towards them but I was tugged back by the rope. Damn. The rope. Both of their faces were in view and a determined me wouldn't back down. I ran around the tree a couple times to free the rope of the windings it had. Wow, they really under estimate a regular human. Their loss.

The rope was longer and I could reach their faces now. I started to draw the best I could with hands together. First Kisame because he's so stupid. It only makes sense. Once I was done with him, I moved to Itachi about to start but I stopped. He wasn't as stupid as Kisame not to wake up so I had to do the inventible. I broke the pen and the ink sprayed all over the ground and his face. I dripped the oozing liquid in a line has soon had done as much as I dared, I dashed over to the tree winding myself up and sat down out of breath, holding back a hysterical laughter.

The two victims woke up soon enough. First Kisame, then Itachi. I pretended to be asleep then wake up carrying out my original plan. "Damn you Itachi! You've got hell to pay!" He winced, remembering that I was here.  
>"What, you forgot that I was here?" I feigned hurtness. "How hurtful!" A few giggles escaped my mouth. Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore.<p>

"HAHAHA! You two look so stupid!" I fell to the floor, crying. They turned towards each other as to show that I was insane. Then they got it and peered at each other.

"Itachi," Kisame said slowly, "Do you know you have a cat face on your head?"

"Do you know you have a drawn mustache and glasses and a beard on you?"

They both touched their face and saw smudges of ink on their hands and swiveled towards me at the same time.

"Again, with the Broadway timing, stop it! Seriously! Broadway will really try to recruit you at this time. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Some more giggles escaped my mouth.

"Did, You, Do. This?" Kisame strrreaaachhhed the syllables.

I put on my best poker face. "Now why would I do that? I can't reach that distance anyway." I smirked at fish sticks and continued, "Though I will eternally thank the person who just made my day. _Thank you me!_"

"You are lying." Droopy face's words hung in the air.

"Now, even if I really did it, you still don't have any proof." My smile got wider.

I dodged a punch that dented the thousand year- old tree. I whistled. "Now that packs a punch." Blank face from no-sleep-for-me and I sighed. "It's a saying from my world. Anyway," I continued, "if I had my phone, I would take your pictures like there is no tomorrow. Your pictures would be saved as my background image. Oh yeah, you still don't know what I'm saying! I could insult you to the day's end and you wouldn't get it! Ahhh, I love modern technology!" And thus, the last day of journey continued before going to base.

We walked on till it was the sun was in the middle of the sky. Suddenly Itachi stopped abruptly and I ran into him. "Hey, tell me when you're going to stop lamp post."

"We are going to be attacked in ten seconds."

"What?" The words escaped my mouth right before we got attacked.

"Akatsuki, we will defeat you today!" The leader of the group announced. I squinted at him trying to remember where I had seen him.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the not very nice person I landed on! What's up? Come back for more whipping?" I questioned him and he stopped and stared at my outburst.

"I didn't know Akatsuki kept whores with them now!" He sneered back. My eyes narrowed at the insult and I muttered under my breath, _You. Take. That. Back._

"Oh yeah? Well you must have somehow missed evolution because what happened to your face? It looks like a gorilla's!"

"Watch it. This is a deformity."

"Well it sure looks like it isn't!"

"Enough! Men, attack!" Around fifty ninjas flew out of the tree.

"Oh snap." I stared. "Droopy! Let me out of this rope now so I can move out of the way and fight!" But, alas and alak, he was already fighting and I now had to find a way out of this on my own.

A kunai came at me with frightening speed. I jumped out of the way and kicked the incoming ninja. He took a slash at me and I raised my tied hands, freeing myself.

"Thanks for the help buddy." I smirked at him and picked up a fallen kunai. "But, since you are trying to kill me, I get to repay the debt," I took a slash at him. "By hurting you!" I threw the knife at him. Thud.

"Don't worry. I aimed away from your heart so you won't die." I smirked at him. Then my face got serious. "I'm not a murderer, duh." And with that, I turned around and fled from the scene.

I got about 30 meters away till someone poofed in front of me.

"Hey! No fair! You can't just poof anywhere you want! I can't!" I ranted at him.

He ran at me with blinding speed and I just managed to block it with the kunai I stashed in by back pocket. "Hey! Leave me alone!" Of course they don't listen to you. He landed on the tree a couple meters away and stood up sideways.

"I don't sense any usage of chakra from you. In fact, I don't sense any chakra in you." The covered ninja studied me quizzically. "What are you?"

I yelled back, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and threw the kunai with deadly accuracy. I was fed up, and wanted to go home. The ninja was probably much higher class plucked it out of the air. He narrowed his eyes and was suddenly gone. He then reappeared behind me and said in a dark voice.  
>"Whaa?" I didn't get the chance because I felt something whack the back of my head and I fell forward.<p>

"Stupid ninja." I mumbled as more blacked coated feet landed in front of me and my vision blurred and finally failed me.

_**I tried to feed Kisame fish food but he caught on and washed it away**_

_**i made him mop the floor... *chukles darkly and laughs***_

_**Reviews are always welcome!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**What do you think Itachi's reaction would be if i brought him to Victoria's Secret?**_


	7. Gorillas and Dives

_***Me* yaaa! im back**_

_***Itaichi* We finnaly get a brake from the story and then she's here! arrgggggggghhhhh!**_

_***Kisame* -gasp- i cant take it anymore!**_

_**If Kisame was taken to Victoria's Secret, he wouldn't even make it past the mall doors because one, he is blue u cant get more weird than that and two, he would be too busy being embarassest being in that store!**_

_**oh yeah! i almost forgot! thank you ProtectoraofmiLuna for answering my little questions here is her answer!**_

_**if kisame was with him that fish would try lots of stuff on. Sayin "does this color go with my skin?" holds up pink bra. Itachi would most like ly Stiffen, say "hnf" and go peek in the dressing  
>rooms cuz he's probably a pervasive as many fan stories say he is that way.<strong>_

_**Thanks so much! It makes me very happy ;) **_

I woke up in a musty place. Actually, correction. I woke up in an old, musty place tied to a... I don't know _what_ it was. It looked like some weird tree/pole object that was wrapped around me. Looks like they don't want me to escape.

"Hello? Helloooooo?" I shouted. "Darn it! You should at least respond when someone is talking to you!" Total silence. They really wanted me to be isolated huh? Finally someone came walking towards me. It was obvious that he had confidence in his stride and I thought, _oh boy, another machoist. I wonder if he suspects anything of me?_

He "unlocked" the tree while mumbling some non-hearable words, but the tree/pole roots still were wrapped around Lyoniese wrists. _At least it isn't around my neck._ I thought.

I decided to make a conversation. "Hey! Wow, you too huh? Are you all decedents of gorillas or something because it sure looks like it!" I received a small twitch in response that was all I needed to go on. "Maybe I could sing!" Everyone knows how good my song choice is- especially for annoying the crap out of everyone.

He responded, "If you want to have more chances of dying, sure." I stood there shocked.

"O. M. Geeeeeeeee! You sound just like blue boy!" I cackled happily. He looked at me as insane and then continued to say in a monotone voice, "Our leader wants to see you. Come."

"Is that a choice or is it more of a come, or else I will drag you because that is kind of getting annoying." I retorted. He said nothing. Then we ran into a wall. He did some more hocus pocus magic and I stood behind him, trying to figure out how I could get back to my home and out of this hectic place.

The wall opened and I walked into a… room? This room was huge and the celling was as tall as five-story floors. I started in amazement. "You know, I thought this was just going to be another tree nest were you gorillas chill but," I did a low wolf whistle, "you definitely win first prize for best gorilla with taste." I stared at him with a goofy face, waiting to get a comment or at least just a scary glare.

But, no. There is no noise. I turn and look at the leader. Of course, he's wearing a mask, so you can't see his face. "Awww, come on! I can't see your face. What, you have a really gorilla face?" My voice rang out in the air. Everyone was so stoic that I was almost tempting to poke them and say, are you frozen yet? Some ninja spun me around and forced me to look in his eye. I felt a little weird, like my vision was getting blurry, but then shook it off and backslapped him. He poofed back, a little shocked.

"What?" I sneered. "You really expect me to fall in you genjustu? Well, aren't we a little stupid. First of all, you're right in front of me, so you really expect me to fall in your little trick?" I swiveled around to see shocked and non-changing faces.

Then, I found my target. He was chest was covered in bandages and I zoned on him. "Hey! You're the man I hit with the knife!" His eyes slightly widened with shock, then narrowed down at me, probably scowling at me for his future embarrassment.

"Hrmm." The leader cleared his throat and everything went still. I looked at him curiously, wondering how much power he must have in order to have the room go quiet in an instant.

"You there," He started. I looked at him with a mild, "Hmmm? What do you want?"

"What is your name?" His authoritative voice rang out in every corner in the room.

"Lyoniese." I said defensively. "Hey! I got a good one! What's _your_ name?"

"That is of no importance."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Scardy gorilla!" The room was deadly silent now.

"What did you say?" He drew his words out v…e…r…y slowly.

"I said, you're a scardy gorilla!" I smiled for all the world to see. The man drew himself up from his chair. "Never mind that." He said while brushing off the imaginary dust from his ninja outfit. "Now, tell me what you know of the Akatsuki members. They are obviously afraid of your knowledge."

"Ohhhhhhh. Someone's straightforward. Well, do I really look like I will hand over their weaknesses?" Suddenly my head was encircled in knives floating around me. "Hey! Stop doing hocus pocus magic! I can't do that so that's not fair! Fine I'll tell you. Big bully." I took a deep breath and everyone in the room seemed to lean in.

"They hate nursery rhymes, face paint, name calling you name it! Anything childish they hate. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. They absolutely hate hugs. Hugs are a big no-no." There was a deaf silence.

"Opps. Did I say something wrong?" I chuckled nervously.

"Enough! You're trying to get me to fall into your childish traps. Well that's not happening! Guards, take her away. Don't even bother the chakra handcuffs. She's just a weak mortal." He grinned evilly and while I was being led away, I shouted,

"Awww! You're so mean! Hey monkey breath, go eat a banana! It'll do you wonders. See you later… or not!"

And with that, I was out the door and back to my cell. I inspected it carefully. I noticed it had a jagged wall and a window. They must think very lowly of me to put me in such a bad- made cell. Well, they're going to pay for their mistakes. I search around for a good foothold and found one. I climbed, grabbing different jagged edges. "Ow!" I took my hand back and saw a thin line of blood forming in my palm. "Oh well." I muttered. I finally reached the top of the window sill. (Believe me, these cell are HUGE!)

"Ahhh finally made it!" I heaved myself onto the sill and look down. Let's just say that I was higher than I thought.

"Look! They have a moat. This is sooo medieval. Maybe if I dive like I do off of port. I love port jumping. It gives you the exciting thrill of flying for a second then you have the cooling water come and greet you. I eyeballed the water and decided that it was deep enough. _Here goes nothing!_ I thought and with that, I jumped.

_Whoosh._ At first it was nothing. Then the water came up and greeted my face. SPLOOSH! I clawed franticly for the surface and broke it. I swam for the shore and wrung myself dry. I turned around and thought, _this is wayyy to easy_. Suddenly I dove for cover. A party of ninjas soon came out. _Damn it! They heard me_.

I scrambled up a tree. The ninja party broke up and split into groups. A ninja jumped on my tree branch and looked right at me. I took this chance to do the element of surprise. I tackled him football style and knocked the lights right out of him.

I took a running jump and then roughly landed next to the fallen ninja on the floor. I was bent over him, slowly picking through his weapons. Finally could chose so I took the satchel off of him and tied it around me. Then, I proceeded to drag him out of sight. He's going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up.

Time to run.

_***me* muahahahahhahahahahahha those ninjas are sooo stupid even i could beat them**_

_***Kisame* im bord**_

_***Itachi* me too**_

_***Kisame* i want some action!**_

_***me* dont worry, youll get some embaresment-i meeean, action soon**_

_**What would you do if Akasuki poofed into your room and was powerless?**_


	8. Alone and Village

_**Hey! **_

_**Thank you again for replying to my question ProtectoraofmiLuna! Here is her answer:**_

**_I would hope that it was Hidan or Itachi and I wouldn't be totally helpless._**  
><strong><em>For Itachi I would try to get him to my sisters room where they would glomp on<em>**  
><strong><em>him like white on rice.<em>**

**_And for Hidan I would NOT be helpless I would simply spend the night having a_**  
><strong><em>wonderful time with the cutest of them locked in my room for me to punish and<em>**  
><strong><em>try to turn to christiianity. Pft. Not!<em>**

**_Hidan : gulp! *runs* "like heeeeeeeeelll, ur on ur own Itachi._**

**_Itachi : I'm not ever coming to ur house I'm not ever coming to ur house I'm_**  
><strong><em>not ever coming to ur house!<em>**

**_Deidei: wat about me?_**

**_Me: I'd get Tobi to help me babysit my sisters while u teach me how to make_**  
><strong><em>that exploding clay. I need some for a certain bully at school.<em>**

**_Deidei: gulp! "yo! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee!" runs to Hidan._**

**_Me : u can't get out buddy boys! Laughs evilly._**

**_Tobi : TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!_**

**_Deidei Hidan : claws at door "NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo"_**

**_Itachi: just keep me away from ur sister!_**

**_Me :I'm not promising anything!_**

**_My sisters : is that ITACHI!_**

**_Me: dude for ur own safety RUN!_**

**_Itachi: poofs away to places unknown AKA eternal cat moon's screen._**

**_Itachi : whoooo I'm safe!_**

**_XD !_**

_**This makes me very happy! XD**_

_**I would have just say i would sell them to the circus for big bucks $ Has a moeny face on $**_

I ran till I couldn't run anymore. Thank god there was a creek around, or else I wouldn't have any water to drink. I knelt on one knee and scooped water up with another. I read to do this in a book so that if you are attacked, you can quickly grab your weapon.

I heard no one so I knelt one both knees and scooped. The water felt so refreshing so I fell to it, creating a splash, feeling the nice and cool rush so I closed my eyes until I had to turn over and breath. I walked around the trees and scouted for a makeshift shelter. Half awake, I took a fallen branch and put it over me who laid my head on a big tree root. I proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I woke up and rolled over and bumped into a tree.<p>

"Where am I?" I murmured. Then I remembered it all. I was still stuck in this world and two dangerous ninjas are after my knowledge. "Damnnit!" I shouted and punched the tree. My fist started to bleed and I went to the stream to wash it off. I pulled out the weapon bag to see if there was anything that I could wrap it. I found a strip of cloth and wrapped it around my wrist and tied it.

I decided to jump into a stream and quickly washed myself off. I quickly dried myself with anything clean I could find and slipped into my clothes easily. Man, I must have lost at least seven pounds.

"Guuuurrrgleeeeee." My stomach reminded me that I was supposed to eat so I went around, looking for what to eat. I found a couple of nuts and chewed on them. What I wouldn't do for a granola bar right now!

"YAY!" I cheered when I saw the end of the trees. Running at full speed, I dashed out into the brightness.

"Wow." That was the only word that could describe the beauty of the scene I just saw. There was a field of flowers that were so beautiful. There was a nice breeze. It sounded so cliché but I really didn't care at that moment. Leaning in, I picked up a white and purple big lily and inhaled its sweet scents. I lay down in the flower bed and started at the sky. _How am I ever going to get home?_

"Hey, you. Get up. What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of bright dark brown chocolate eyes. "Wahhh!" I stumbled sideways and stood up peering at him again. He had light, tousled, red hot, short hair to accompany his hair and was taller than me.

"Hey, you're tall." I commented. He looked at me funny then continued to talk. "What are you doing in this field of flowers?"

"What are you doing?" I challenged him.

"I saw you and I didn't recognize you from the village so I walked over. You know these flowers are poisonous?"

"No, but they smell very nice. You want to smell them? They're very beautiful."

"Are you crazy? That's poisonous!" He smacked the flower out of my hands. "Geez." He muttered under his breath. "Ok, how many fingers am I holding?"

"Three, duh. I'm not mentally retard you retard."

He looked at me, a little shocked that I wasn't hallucinating or dying in front of him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not dead. Now where is this village that you come from? I haven't seen other people for days." I babbled. My face was immediately clouded when I remembered Itachi, Kisame, and those weird tree ninjas were the only people I had ever seen in this world. A hand waved in front of me. "Huh? Oh yeah, it's you." I continued to talk. "What's your name? How old are you?"

He hesitated, weighing the scale of me being dangerous. He finally responded. "I'm Achi and I'm 16 years old."

I started to laugh. It felt really good after being so stiff. My laugh rang out and he looked at me weirdly again. I finally died down and explained. "Do you know you name means hot? I guess it's because of your chili pepper hair. But, it's better than some of the names I've heard of."

"Yeah, I know." He said looking annoyed but clearly didn't know until I told him. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry I teased you so let's start all over again. I'm Lyoniese and I have no clue what my name stands for, if it even stands for something." I smiled at him and held out my hand. He eyed it warily but then shook it.

"So, what is you village like? I've always heard of them but never been in one." I talked.

"You've never been into a village. Liar." He stopped walking and had this what-are-you type of look on his face.

I sighed and answered him. "It's true, whether you think it or not. I know a lot of things but you probably wouldn't believe them anyway so let's continue." We walked on until we were standing in front of a pair of gates. They had big swirled and something clicked.

"Hey! That looks like the Konoha village symbol!" I jumped excitedly up and down. "I can't believe it is actually true!"

He walked in and waved to the gate men and started to walk towards them. "Hey guys. I was walking in the poisonous flower field and she was laying in it. She told me that she inhaled it but she's still alive so I was wondering if she's special or something." They turned to me and I looked at them. _More than you think. _

"Omg! You're the poufy haired guy!" I stared, unable to contain my outburst. I turned to Achi and said, "by the way, I'm Lyoniese, not she." I poked him. Then again. I jabbed him until he caught my finger and said, "Stop." He turned to the guards and said, "What should I do?"

"Give her here and we'll talk to the Hokage." Was their response. "Hey. Whoa. I'm not some piece of property. I do have a say in what I want to do right?" I looked around but my arm was being dragged by the other man and I tried pulling away but he had iron grip.

"Again with the stupid ninja strength! It's not fair! Stop it!" I growled. I turned back and stared at Achi right in the eye. "Are you a ninja too?" He looked away and I took that for a yes. "Geez, why is everyone so secretive about everything. Sometimes they don't even tell that person their secret." I retorted. The man dragging me stiffened up a little but then relaxed, thinking that it was just my babbling and weird talking.

_Oh boy buddy, you have no clue how much I know. I know so much that I could bring this entire village down!_

Hey dragged unwilling me to the big red building that was where the Hokage was working. He proceeded to knock on the door and announced,

"Excuse me sir, but Achi," I stifled a giggle "has found a person immune to those white and purple lilacs. She isn't from around here. I was wondering-" "Come in." Said the low, old-man voice.

He pushed the door open and I saw the Hokage sitting at his desk, smoking a pipe with Kakashi next to him. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. I knew these people weren't as stupid as he was and would try to pry info out of me. I had screwed enough of the story lines and I wouldn't try anymore.

"What is it?" He spoke. He looked at me quizzically so I decided I would have a tough-girl attitude. "Hn." I looked right into his eye with mine saying, _rub the fur the wrong way and you will regret it_. I think they got the gist of me_._ So, it might have been just me but they might of stood up a little straighter and be a little more aware.

"Hello." My tone clipped and was way more cooled and I gave that stare that a fashion model might give, -the hard chick look. I changed my view and looked at Kakashi. I believe he caught my eye and we had a stare down. The man who brought me here started to talk urgently and quietly at the Hokage. I gave up and sighed, annoyed that I not in control of myself and decisions and stared out the windows, staring at the birds.

"What's your name?" That question brought me down to earth.

"Lyoniese."

"That's not a very common name." He commented. I felt like it was a who-cracks-down-first-spills-the-beans scenario.

"I get that a lot. Listen, I want to get home as fast as I can so what do you want?" I stated bluntly. He seemed a little surprised that I would state my goal and he probably didn't think his thought through.

"Where do you live?"

"On South Maple Rd, right after the Panera Bread and Star Bucks sign." I smirked, knowing that there was no way in heck that he would know what I'm talking about. At this point, he was out of all the basic questions, and I hadn't cracked the slightest bit. He was in trouble.

"What is your business here?" Kakashi stepped in to save the old man. He was now holding a book out but probably had not turned a page yet. I eyed the cover carefully. Yup. It was _that_ book.

"Nothing is my business. I got a little lost and Achi, "I cracked a spilt second smirk, "found me and dragged me here. I should _get on my way _though. _People_ are looking for me." I emphasized on get-on-my-way and people.

"Ahhh, but you see," continued the Hokage, "that if you try to leave, our ANBU will track you down and drag you back here and you will have a much rougher welcome."

I groaned inwardly. This was going to be much harder that I thought.

The discussion went a little longer (of course I had no say in anything) and the Hokage finally turned to me. "Kakashi will walk around with you for the moment and-" I sputtered and coughed. "With that perv? Are you kidding me? Do you see the type of book he was just reading and his facial expression?" He continued sighing. "For the moment, until we can decide that you aren't dangerous."

Oh snap. I just found my personal, deep doodoo problem and I was stuck in it like a rut.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame buzzed in with the rings to tell the news. Kisame, in particular looked a little uncomfortable. "Leader, we will be a little later than usual. We got attacked by the rouge ninjas and they caught the girl that had the information on us." He said in a montone voice. "Itachi, I am disappointed in both of you. You will capture this girl at once. But, this time Deidara and Sasori will join you. Track her down at once." And with that, Pein buzzed out. "We'll wait for the other members to come, and then we go and find her." This was easier said than done. She had no chakra to track. Itachi readied himself while Kisame sat there groaning, expecting the teasing he would receive later.<p>

_***me* Muhahahaha i get to tease the crap out of more caracters! (Deidara and Sasori roll out onto the floor in handcuffs)**_

_***Itachi* Yaya! Company!**_

_***Kisame* Welcome to hell**_

_***Deidara and Sasori* Noooooooooo! Her questions are already enough! Help uuussss!**_

_**If you could change the gender of any character who would it be and why?**_


	9. Meeting the Gang and Weird Happenings

**_Heyyyy! Srry i didn't post yesterday- i was having a mini break so give me a break!_**

**_Happy Memorial day!_**

**_I would change Deidara's because he already such a girl. Don't u agree?_**

**_Enjoy and Comment! _**

**_XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO -_**

Kakashi led me around the village- no, more like dragged me around. I kept my toughness on and I guess everyone in this village is attentive because I almost never bumped into anyone. I heard whispers and I swiveled towards them. Two of the local women abruptly stopped talking. I gave them a no-I'm-not glare. They hurried in the opposite direction.

"You've attracted quite a crowd." He chuckled. "Sod off old man. Do you think I care? Man, old men never to fail to poof right in front of me. Even if they look young." I stared at him waiting to see what he did with this information I purposefully leaked. He studied me quizzically, and then continued to talk.

"I have never seen a child like you before. You don't respect your elders at all. What a shame." He was taunting me and I know I shouldn't rise to the challenge but I had to defend what little honor I had left, right?

"I bet you have. I bet you've seen every personality under the sun." I replied snarky. "Oh, come on, you're like five hundred years old. You have got to have."

"Hoy! Kakashi-Sensei!" I swiveled towards the call and saw a trio. Specifically, a trio composing of a very excited boy, an emotionless boy, and a multi-personality girl. Yup. That's right. It was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Remember how you said that you would buy me ramen? Well, let' go eat now!" Naruto then noticed me. "Hey! Who are you? Are you his-"

"No." I cut him off harshly. "I am NOT his girlfriend. He is around 600 years older than me. That's just plain stupid." I saw him droop a little and felt bad so I said, "Hey, it isn't your fault. Just remember that if anyone says so. Cause' it isn't." I also got a quizzical look from him and sighed. "You'll get it soon enough."

I turned to the rest of the crew. Sakura looking at me with very gullible eyes and Sasuke ignoring me while sort-of listening. "Look, I'll just leave since you and your little party is going to have a picnic." By this time, Kakashi had his little book out and didn't move one page. "You can't remember? I'm supposed to watch you to see if you aren't dangerous."

"Wow! You're dangerous?" By this time, I had captivated all their attention. I palmed my face and turned, "Thanks a lot for bringing all the attention towards me. You should have just shut up and gone back to your stupid porn book, _perv._ "

"Listen, I'm going to set this strait. I was found in a field and now I'm being classified as dangerous. That's just plain stupid. It's their freakin fault that they brought me here." I felt a pull on me and heard, "Ok, that's enough. Let's go."

Of course, they followed me, observing me like I was some kind of new specimen. It finally annoyed me to the point that I turned around and, "Will all of you just stop thinking for a second? I'm no mind reader, but please try to be less obvious. That includes you emo with bad haircut that looks like a chicken." They stopped for a second.

"Will you please refrain from calling my students that?"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

I heard you-know-who chuckling and said, "_Shut up_ all of you! I wish I was at my home surrounded my non-ninjas who are mature that don't use magic!" I yanked my sleeve out of his grasp and bolted towards the training grounds and that statue honoring the fallen ninja in the Great Ninja War. I think they thought that I would be lost pretty soon. I ran into an ally and crossed it to make way for a short cut. Then I climbed a tree in the forest to get a view on everything.

"Sasuke, use your eyes!"

"Shut up, stupid. These are for battle, not for tracking."

"Just turn them on!" I heard grumbling and then assumed that he did it. I dared not to move because all ninjas have eaten extrasensory steroids to do everything better.

They rambled off in another direction and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked up and saw Kakashi sitting right on the opposite branch facing me. "You just don't get the don't-follow-me memo, do you?"

He chuckled and said, "You run pretty fast. Nice job climbing the tree."

"Shut up perverted stalker." I mumbled under my breath. "Anyway, how long are you going to let them search?" HE just chuckled and I sighed.

"HEY! LITTLE BRATS! OVER HERE!" I shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened and I laughed. "What? You thought I couldn't be loud?" I smirked. The trio came tumbling over.

"Yo! I thought you would never find me so I decided to help you!" I gave them a cheeky smile. I just realized that I dropped my cold so I quickly gave them a menacing smile. It might of just be me but they could of backed up a step. Wow. I must be getting better at being mean.

"What was that for?" Naruto shouted. "How did you get up that tree? Even if you've never used your chakra?"

"Chhh. There are lots of practical moves that don't require chakra. Like this!" I picked up a pebble and aimed it at Sasuke. It hit him dead on his forehead. "Owww!" He turned towards him and shouted, "What was that for?" Then I knelt down towards him.

"I smiled and responded, "That was for never responding fully to when someone talks to you and to get you so you don't go Egyptian on me.' He cocked his head and I explained. "You are always facing profile, never full face. That's how the Egyptians drew."

Crap. I messed up the storyline even more. "Kids are stupid." I stood up and walked away.

"Later."

I walked out leaving the kids there. "Waaaaaaaaiiiittttttt!" Naruto ran towards me and jumped to try to latch on to my shoulder, but got my hair tie instead. My hair tie almost fell off, hanging from the middle part of my hair. I could just stand there and gape. In all my high school years, no one had dared to touch my hair. I beat up a guy who tried pulling my ponytail out.

"Say you're sorry." I turned around faceing him with a cool expression. I felt the air behind me go cold, and uncomfortable tentacles of something rainbowy started to wrap around me. Everyone gaped at me.

"Why is her chakra all the colors? Even black and brown?" _This is chakra? _I wondered to myself. _! This isn't supposed to happen!_

"No." I gave a good razor sharp voice and everything disappeared. Kakashi now had his sharingan out and I stared at him. "Put that sharingan away. I hate looking at that thing." I pulled my hair tie up again and started to walk away. Kakashi appeared right before me and stared his sharingan into mine like Itachi did to put me to sleep. I started to feel drowsy but saved myself by slapping him. The noise echoed in the forest.

"I said, put it away. It's annoying!" I ran away but he then hit a pressure point on my shoulders that made me black out.

"Damn this freaking anime world." I mumbled before I blacked out.

"Kakashi! What was that for?" Sakura shouted. "Like I said, she is an outsider and she potentially could be dangerous. It doesn't have to be strength. It could be information too." He replied calmly. And with that, he picked up Lyoniese and poofed to who knows were.

"So she IS dangerous!" Naruto vibrated excitedly.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied.

"Awww! You know you're interested on her story is!"

"Anyway, let's just go find were Kakashi is right now. Naruto, stop annoying Sasuke." Sakura announced.

"Fine Sakura-chan." Naruto replied sulkily. Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm and hugged it and started to walk. "Wait, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi walked to the Hokage's building. He had dropped the girl off in a cell just for now. He was unsure about her, not knowing what to do so he decided to report. "Hokage-sama-"

"Enter." Kakashi walked in and told him everything he saw, including the weird way she talked, how it looked like she knew more that she was telling, and the weird chakra that came out of her.

"Sir, she didn't have one drop of chakra. That is impossible, not to have chakra running through her. And was that really chakra that came out of her at that point?"

"We can't be sure. Anyway, just keep an eye on her and we'll put her in the cells."

"Yes sir."

"You are now dismissed." And with that, Kakashi poofed out of his room. The Hokage leaned back and sighed. Who and what was she?

Itachi stood over the guard, the poor ninja caught in his deadly gaze.

"Were did she go?" Every word was crisply pronounced and he flinched at each syllable.

"Ssshhee escacpedddd. Alsooo, sheee injured one of our ninjas."

"Which direction?"

"That way." The man pointed a shaky finger in the opposite direction they came from.

Itachi dropped the man as he started to cringe, and silently scream until he didn't move again. Kisame chuckled. "No mercy from him." Itachi was still emotionless as he led the group away.

"Deidara."

"Yes." He responded and a great big clay bird that everyone climbed on. They flew in that direction. After a couple minutes they could make out a bunch of houses and a mountain. Itachi stiffened. It was Konoha. Deidara commented, "Isn't that your home village?" Itachi turned around and he immediately shut up.

_I'm going to have to plan to get through this new problem._ Thought Itachi.

_***me* Oh snap! They're getting closer.**_

_***Itachi* Yesssssssss! Finnaly! Almost done!**_

_***me* (whaks him on the head) Shut up who said i was almost done? I have plenty of suprizes for u guys later in the story... (insert evil chuckle here)**_

_***Itachi and Kisame* Nooooooo! (insert huge groan and sob here)**_

_**What would be the holiday in Naruto that they would celebrate? (can be made up)**_

_**Peace out!**_


	10. Skins and Tours

**_Hey! Sup?_**

**_Here is chapt 10! XD Two digits! Yay!_**

**_Srry for the day late, but whatever!_**

**_The Holiday that i would chose is dress as a diffrent anime character. It would be hilarious!_**

**_R&R_**

I woke up with a sore neck. "Damn it! Kakashi you bastard! Let me kick your ass right now!" I hate mornings, and I hate forced sleeps. "Remind me to never ask for pills that make you have lots of sleep." I mumbled.

"HEY!" I yelled again. No one. Zip. So I decided to hum the tune to Remember the Name.

"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"

The last part I shouted, one last hope to have someone here me. I heard footsteps and I perked up. Maybe it was Kakashi coming so I could beat him up.

"Yo." I was both impressed, disappointed, and on the verge of laughing my ass off.

"Achi. What are you doing here? Go set a log on fire." He frowned at the last part. If he hung around me, he would go mad from the teasing.

"So, you are special or something? Kakashi claims he never saw something like that before." I was about to respond but stopped myself. Kakashi wasn't the one to blab and gossip about what he hears, especially if it was about a UFH. (Unidentified freaking human)

"I highly doubt that. Wait! Remove that mask! You're not Achi! Kakashi isn't stupid like that." I peered at him. "Who are you? I bet you're Kakashi! Hey perv, time to remove the glamor!"

The person began to shimmer and Sakura came out.

"WTF?" Let's just say I had one of those moments.

"How the frick did you know which person to choose?" She shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Naruto kept insisting to come get you, so we picked straws and I got the short end so I had to mimic that person, but before that we had to know who brought you here and…" she kept rambling off on her runaway sentence and I waited till she was done.

"You just wanted to show Sasuke how good you are with changing skins, hmm?" She fidgeted even more and I smirked. God, she was so freaking gullible and readable.

"Yeah, yeah. So now what? You certainly don't have keys to this door and how are you going to get me out anyway? And where am I exactly? In the Hokage's building? Where?" I was out of my seat and making each word more forceful than the last one. Sakura looked like she wanted to melt and fly away. I was finally at the bars, leaning down so I could level myself to her face.

She looked like she was about to die again. I sighed and backed off.

"So, now what?" She seemed surprised that I wasn't yelling my arse off at her. "Well, umm," The girl scrambled for an answer. I answered more gently.

"You probably should leave." She looked up; trying to see is I was mocking her. Seeing none, she smiled gracefully back. I gave her one of my rare smiles. She glamoured herself again and I said, "Wait. Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil? Wait, never mind." She looked at me quizzically and I shooed her away. Sigh. I just shooed away my only sense of entertainment.

I lied down and sang a camp song.

"74 bottles of beer on the wall, 74 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around,

74 bottles of beer on the wall."

I was about to go on to 73 bottles but I heard a door slam shut and stopped singing. Who was it this time? A face with a white Mohawk and a face mask faced me. The face crinkled in a smile.

"Screw you Kakashi. Why the hell am I in a fricking cell?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Go jump off a cliff." I exhaled loudly. "So, am I ever seeing the outside world again?" He chuckled again.

"Yes but you're going to have to wear this chakra restrictor. Deal?"

"Deal." Man they are stupid. That rainbow only came out because… I guess my hair was pulled and I was mad? That made no sense. He commanded that I stick my ankle out and I did. Kakashi pulled a fancy looking device and clapped it to me.

"This will shock you if you try to take it off and you will be drained of chakra." "Whatever." He led me out and as soon as I hit the earthy ground and the sunlight on me, I put my arms out in a V and did a victory dance. More like a Snoopy dance. I smiled a true smile to no one, where no one could see and turned to Kakashi.

"Now, can we go sightseeing?"

* * *

><p>We visited the Hokage heads that are carved in the mountain. I suddenly remembered the episodes where the old carpenter tried to blow up the mountain. I inwardly smiled remembering the chaos that was created. Man, talk about a hectic day. Kakashi was studying me closely.<p>

"Whoa pervert. Out of my bubble." I jumped back and glared at him. He looked at me carefully, trying to see if there was an actual bubble around me.

"Stupid Grandpa! It's called _personal space_. Ever heard of it? Man, you take everything too seriously!" I gave a dramatic sigh. "I don't think he will ever learn."

"Were to next?" He asked. I was a little surprised. Why was he curious to learn where I wanted to go?

Bang. "Ow!" I heard the distinctive whine of Naruto. I turned around and saw a dog pile on Naruto. Typical.

I gave my signature smirk. "Yo, brats. Wuz up?" Sakura was on top of the dog pile and with a humongous blush because she was on top of chicken-butt-hair. Sasuke glared at her until she blushed again and jumped off of him sprouting sorry. "Idiot! Get off of me! Why do I always have to be landed on! Why can't you be the cushion for once?" Naruto shouted. "Because I am not an idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Oy! Is there a volume control on your voice level? You're all so freaking loud!" I covered my ears and glared at them. They immediately shut up. "That's better." I stalked off to another place with Kakashi at tow. The kids just shut up and followed.

Kakashi was pleasantly ambling behind me. I felt like I was towing a circus around. "This isn't Broadway you know! Stop being so… well you're not as punctual as _those_ _people_." They cocked their head trying to understand. Whatever.

"Why am I always surrounded by Broadway?" I complained. This was going to be a looooooooong day. I led the group around the town, ignoring the stares and whispers about me. "This was worse than high school!" I exclaimed.

"What is high school?" Naruto demanded. Double fudge sticks. "Nothing, brat." I practically ran out of there. So annoying! I finally got to the training grounds and stopped. I looked back, seeing no one. I looked up. There they were. Tree humans- new type of human. Yup. I am definitely going insane.

"Hey! Stupid birds! Get down from that fricking tree. I was about to blow another hole if I didn't do something soon. I got an idea.

"Hey, I know what I want to do now! I want to practice knife throwing!" They started at me. "Unless you want me to go crazy from you guys and probably destroy everything in sight?" I offered helpfully.

"Ok. But you will be carefully monitored." Grandpa warned. I took some kunai and started to practice. Damn. The targets were too small. I got frustrated and started to picture Itachi and Kisame smirking at me, taunting me for doing such a bad job. I realized that that wouldn't help me at all so I took a deep breath, determination on my mind and threw.

"In your dreams Droopy and Sushi!" I yelled, oblivious to the outer world at that moment. I threw a couple more. Thunk. All solid hits. "Take that, poisson!" I triumphantly rejoiced. I practiced for a little bit longer. Then I went to eat dinner. Supervised, of course. We ate at the Ramen Shop. Naruto _insisted_. Yup. Long day for sure.

* * *

><p>The mini Akatsuki group was right in front of Konoha, on top of a hill. There, laid the peaceful city that brought Itachi a bunch of memories. Itachi signaled them to be quiet, like they already weren't.<p>

"We will search the city at night, then attack if possible. If not, we will attack during the day. Remember, we want minimal attention. Dismissed." And with that, each member went and thought about what to do to kill time before the hunt.

_I you are cornered now, girl._ Kisame thought.

_**Sooooo... **_

_**what did ya think?**_

_***Kisame* YESSSSSSS! More attention!**_

_***Itachi* Yeah.**_

_***me* Shut up and wait! (stuffs them in a chest and locks it)**_

_***Kisame and Itachi* Mmmhummmmm!**_

_***me* yeah, yeah, hmmm to you to. Off to next victims! (stares at Deidara and Sasori)**_

_***Deidara and Sasori* HEELLLLPPPPP!**_

_**What would happen if you gave Red Bull to Itachi, Tobi, or any other Akasuki member?**_


	11. Escape and Capture  Imprtant Notice!

**_Yo! Ok, READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT CLUELESS!_**

**_I will be gone for 6-7 weeks. Sorry, but i am. I am NOT abaondoning this story though._**

**_Sorry again for the inconvienence!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Well, let's just say everything in a 100 mile radius would be blown to dust for Tobi._**

**_For Itachi, everything would be frozen in place, stuck in time from the glare- they he would be slap happy and sorta drunk. XD_**

**_XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA AX XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA XA _**

I was poofed back to the cell. "Damn. I don't want to be in there!" I shouted but I was too weak to put up a fight. So I ran. The stairs were in sight. I ran towards the light.

"Ack!" Kakashi yanked me by my shirt collar and I choked for a second. He threw me in the cell and I fell down with absolutely no grace.

"You know what? I think I'll just sit here and not move at all." I turned to Kakashi to see his expression. He was already gone. Sigh. Long night. The floor was cold and I curled up on it trying to get warm.

* * *

><p>All the Akatsuki members met up on the hill.<p>

"Status?" Itachi asked.

"She is in the prison near the Hokage building. What now?" Sasori responded.

"We wait till morning. It's too risky if were trying to attract the least amount of attention." Although not heard, Itachi felt the collective groan that they wanted to say, but were too disciplined to do. He stared at them and each one of them went off to do their own little thing.

"Hey Kisame, I heard she got the best of you." Deidara prodded. Kisame glared at him but said nothing. Deidara got the message and left him alone.

_What did you do to get yourself into a Konoha prison? I thought they would help you, not cage you._ A fellow Akatsuki member thought. (Guess who? Starts with an I!)

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. Not one wink. They left me with a joke of a blanket and I was miserable.<p>

_I wish I was outside. At least I could gaze up and watch the stars_. I thought. _Was it really better with Itachi and Kisame?_ "No, no, no! Don't think like that now Lion!" Lion is the nickname that my friends made up for me. "I'm way better off with Konoha than those people." I pepped talked myself.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked around in circles, trying to calm my nerves down. I was in the basement and there were no windows. At least I had to give them credit for being smarter than those gorilla tree ninjas. I walked over to the bars. _Maybe that will give me something. _

I poked the bars. Nothing. "I'm so bored!" I whisper- shouted. Then I saw my ankle. I plopped down and examined my bracelet. It could have been pretty if it weren't so dangerous. It was shiny metallic and had the rock that turned into different colors at different angles in the center.

"Pretty. Too bad I'm going to hurt myself with it." _What if I die?_ I shook away that thought. Then I yanked my ankle bracelet.

I felt nothing. Zip. Nada. Nothing. But, the ankle bracelet held firm. I pulled on it again. Then again. Finally on my 14th try, it broke. The beads flew everywhere and I sat flat on my back from the impact. The cell doors wavered and I saw a rickety old wooden door. I decided it was around 3 o'clock in the morning and I kicked the door open.

I stood around, waiting for some kind of siren, the ones they always have in the movies. No sound. I crept up the stairs, each one as silent as the other one. The door creaked open, and I slipped outside, like a thief into the pitch black night.

Heading for the woods, where there would be fewer guards, I ran as fast as I could and stopped in front of a secluded tree. The bark scrapped against my arms and legs and I grimaced but bared it. Grabbing the nearest tree branch, I hauled myself to it and lounged on it and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up again, seeing the sky and rolled over to get out, and forgot I was on a tree. "Eep!" I squealed and hung by the tree before I tumbled down. The grass was soft and it made me sleepy. The sun wasn't quite up from its nap either.

_Whatever. It's not like I'm in a rush to go anywhere._ I thought. _Why is the grass softer than the one in real life? It's not fair._ Then I took a small nap- this time on the ground.

I awoke to the sound of something falling with a thud. I was immediately on high alert. The trees looked like the safest place for now. I looked out to see what caused the noise to happen. Then it got clearer. I got down and ran towards it. It was the brats.

"Damn!" I cursed quietly. I tried to tip toe out of there but another root got out of its way to trip me again. I landed with a thud. Groaning, I rolled over and saw them running over. _You want a race? I'll give you a race!_ And with that thought, I dashed off into the trees.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Naruto shouted. "Let's get her and show Kakashi-sensei!"<p>

"Don't need to tell up stupid." Sasuke replied.

"She's fast for a non-ninja." Sakura commented. They followed her through the trees.

* * *

><p><em>Dang! They're catching up!<em> I thought. "Stop following me!" I screamed. The tears started to flow from my face and I angrily wiped them away. A couple kunai flew by me and I turned around. The trio was a couple meters away. One was thrown from the direction I was headed for.

Thud. I heard my shirt tearing and felt something entering my right shoulder. Then the pain came. The ground got fuzzy and I fell to the ground. I saw through my tears three pairs of feet and a fourth pair running towards me. "D-damn y-you Kakashi." I reached over and pulled the kunai out slowly. The searing pain came and I screamed. "Was that you who threw it?" I rasped softly. He shook his head and then got the message, going on high alert.

Then another pair of feet came towards me. I got wide eye. "He's here." I whispered softly. Then again, except louder. I rolled over, ever nerve screaming. I slowly crawled to the side of a tree and looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "RUN!" I yelled at them, and the he came in view. For whatever reason, they listened to me and ran back, probably for backup. Kakashi was wide eye and his kunai was out. A deep chuckle came from the man in front.

Smiling weakly, I said, "What's up fishy?" Then I turned towards Kakashi and said, "Told you someone was coming to get me."

Kisame's smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl. "At least I don't look as pathetic as you do." He retorted. Then three other people got in view. It was Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori. "At least I don't cheat by throwing knives at people. Oh! Look who joined the party. It's Old Man, Play-Dough, and Pinocchio." After that, I closed my eyes, too tired to continue, and went on stand-by, falling to the ground from my crouch.

Kakashi's eyed widened. "You guys!" Kisame smirked and advanced towards Lyoniese. "We just came to pick up something. Then we'll be on our way." Kakashi threw a kunai and responded. "I don't think so."

Kakashi was having a hard time already with just one of the Akatsuki members that wasn't even trying. He knew he would not last against the other three. Kakashi raised his hand and threw a smoke bomb to signal for help.

"He's signaling for back-up! Quickly grab her! Move out!" Kisame ordered. Deidara threw her over his shoulder and poofed out of there. Sasori and Itachi followed suit. Kisame was busying Kakashi and then poofed out.

Kakashi poofed to the Hokage's building and explained everything.

"You must retrieve her. I will get you a team ready. Meanwhile, get some rest." Ordered the Hokage.

"Yes." Kakashi responded and poofed to his bed.

I felt myself be indulged in smoke, then be roughly dragged and thrown over something. I gasped for air, my eyes shut in pain. Then I graciously blacked out.

_I hope I make it out alive._

**_DUN! DUN! DUN!_**

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger. And you'll have to wait for a while for the next chapter._**

**_That's just my way of saying Don't Forget! _**

**_Ok. Here is a question to think about._**

**_Do you think you could survive and want to be dimention traveled into this world? And why?_**

**_*Itachi* Whew! A break!_**

**_*Kisame* Yeah!_**

**_*me* Your break will be over before you know it so be aware!_**

**_See you sooner than later and read&review!_**

**_XP_**


	12. Fly and Clay

_**Hey! I'm finnaly back! So happy!**_

_**I was a little dissapointed about the lack of feed back. **_

_**But, it's not like my story is really awsome. **_

_**Anyway, the chapter is a little short and it might be a little slow since im out of practice.**_

_**I want to thank all the readers who commented on my story. **_

_**Here's a special thanks to who PM me. If you PM me, i will always ask permission to use your pen name.**_

_**Here's her answer! **_

_**Possibly I could survive for a while. I would love to go to the Naruto my life is very and I mean VERY uneventful. That and i could tease them about having knowledge of stuff they don't even know is going to happen.**_

_**R&R! **_

I woke up to the sound of beating wings. I was almost facing flat into some clay.

_I must be on a clay bird._ My brain processed that thought and I quickly realized. _Deidara! _I gave a muffled cry of surprise and I tried to sit up but a sharp jab in my shoulder kept me down.

"Looks like she's awake." Came the gruff voice of someone in front of me. I turned my head towards the direction on the voice. I turned my head towards the direction of the voice as much as I could. Trust me, it was not pleasant. My eyes gazed at the figure of the voice who was dressed in a long black cape with red fluffy clouds on it.

"Hey! It's Pinocchio!" Sasori cocked his head to the side as if trying to understand. I drew in a long breath; like it was tiresome that I had to explain what was and that everyone should know it.

"Ok. It is a story about a _puppet_ that eventually _turns_ into a _boy._ Understand?" Everyone looked at me strangely like I was spinning another stupid story. Everyone except Sasori. I think he got tenser and his tail might have flicked. I had enough of the clay in my face. Rolling over, I painfully sat up, getting a full view of where I was and my surroundings.

The clay bird was really big. All five of us had our own personal bubble –that included me lying face down, out cold in the clay. Deidara was on the head of the bird. Then there was Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were in a bizarre triangle. Then, there was me in the back- next the tail feathers.

"Wow. Didn't know I would attract this kind of audience. Your group must love me if I get this type of attention. I mean, wow! 4/9 people!" I fake gushed. They all turned around at the same time. "Oh joy. Broadway's back." 2/4 faces were confused. Other half was mad.

_Crap! I slipped up again! I told them how many members there are! Hopefully they are stupid enough to not notice it._ I thought. Trying not to reveal my thought, I casually looked around so that they wouldn't read my face.

"There are exactly 9 members in Akatsuki. How did you know?" Itachi's monotone voice broke the silence. _Damn._

"I just guessed. There's no harm in guessing? _Right?_" My voice turned menacing on the word right. I gave a knowing gaze right back at him and smirked. He didn't answer after that but I felt the accusation till float in the air.

"Ok. What to do next?" I looked at them trying to figure out a way to get myself some entertainment. My eyes locked on Deidara.

"Does clay taste good?" Deidara turned around and looked at me like I was an idiot, which really, I can be sometimes.

"I mean, does it have a flavor? Cause then it might taste like Play Doh. That stuff tastes good. A little." He gave me a confused look so I continued.

"Play Doh is clay that comes in different colors and you can do anything with it!" He looked at me skeptically and I took that as a notion to continue. "Except it doesn't explode. Next question." Deidara looked a little agitated.

_He's gonna wish he never accepted this mission._ I thought wickedly.

"Does anyone ever high five you? I sure wouldn't. You might lick me! Ewwwwwwwwww! I wish I never thought of it." My face crinkled up in disgust then burst out laughing. It rang out in the soundless sky. All of them looked at me with various faces. Monotone, one eyebrow raised, and furious. Kisame chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you both." Play-Doh threatened.

"Carful sushi. Your wayyyyy past your expiration date so I'd be careful at who I laughed at." I wagged my finger like I was punishing some child who did something bad.

"Why you-" Kisame started but Itachi cut him off. 'You both are acting like fools getting worked up over something so childish."

"Yeah! Yeah!" I piped in. "Listen to the wise old man." Then I frowned. "Maybe I should more old and fart and take away wise and man."

They both fell quiet and then and then stupid duo both said at the same time, "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new?" I turned around and watched the world fly below. The green scenery with streaks of blue flashed in front of me.

"How high are we?" I asked. I looked at the Akatsuki members but none responded.

"How long would it take for me to fall?" I quietly mumbled to myself. My eyes went wide open. _I said my thoughts out loud again! Damn I need to remember not to speak my thoughts out loud!_ My head sneakily went from side to side to make sure no one heard me. Each one of them were in Lala land.

"Hey!" I shouted out to see a reaction. They all simultaneously turned around. "Will Broadway ever be the same when I see the real deal? Ok. I just wanted to see what level you guys will listen to me." I turned the other way, dramatically, flinging my shoulders to give more effect. _Skrrrr… Pop!_ My shoulder ripped. I had completely forgot that I was injured.

My eyes widened and I fell to the clay, my face stuffed in the boring white clay that muffled my scream. Tears started to leak out of my eyelids. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. My teeth clenched together, trying to block out the pain, my head shaking.

_I must look like I'm having a spaz attack._

I didn't pass out, like the typical movie scene. I just went logged off, getting the not-awake-but-i-just-woke-up feeling. All my pain, sadness, and anger, swelled up in me, and I choked out one last sentence before I started to silently cry. "I just want..." I softly spoke. They my eyes closed and water trickled down my face.

After sometime I must have fell asleep because I woke up. It must have been around 5 o'clock and everyone was still awake. This time, I didn't move because I don't want to hurt myself again.

My face was up facing towards the sky and a couple clouds floated by. I took a big breath and with my unhurt shoulder, I pulled out my ponytail a little so that my head could rest comfortably. "Ahhh. Much better." I mumbled to myself. Then I proceeded to close my eyes because it felt better. So, I didn't notice the shock that came around me.

Slap! My eyes flew open and growled, "Who smacked me? Show yourself so that I can repay the favor!" They were all staring at me. "Broadway, what's wrong?"

Then I noticed a couple things.

I was sitting up and it didn't hurt at all. (it meaning my shoulder)

I was enveloped in the same weird rainbow stuff that Kakashi proclaimed it was chakra.

My shoulder was healing at an extremely fast rate. Like, I could see everything fixing its self-up and my skin was closing too. Soon there wasn't even a scar.

"Stop. Stop!" I demanded. _Why is this weird stuff coming out of me? Why?_ Then I took a big breath and took a breather.

"Go away! Weird stuff! Go Away!" The chakra evaporated in a flash, and I felt like all my energy had been drained.

"Why? Why me?" And with that I proceeded to fall face flat in the clay and do nothing. I felt a presence over me, and before I could squeak out anything, I got hit in the place where I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Itachi signaled all the Akatsuki members.<p>

"We need to discuss this with leader. This is very strange so now everyone will be on high alert. If anything happens, report to another member immediately, who knows the situation."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The quiet silence resumed as everyone proceeded to wonder.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Q: Who is your favorite character?**_

_**Until next time!**_


	13. Play and Barbie

**_Hey! Srry for lateness. That was just me being lazy not post._**

**_Anyway, I am happy beacause a people answered my question! :D_**

**_ProtectoraofmiLuna: And my fav is the person who the reader is suppose to be. And other  
>than that. Hm... ITACHI-SAN!<em>**

**_Here is the next chapter! R&R!_**

* * *

><p><em>I have stop blacking out.<em> Then I groggily got up. Not caring if the other Akatsuki members knew I was up, sat up for the nth time. A mountain loomed in front of me. It looked like it was daring me to speak up, speak out. Then something red caught my eye.

_That must be the entrance._ _I didn't say it out loud!_

"Yes!" four pairs of eyes turned towards me.

"Or not." My eyes scanned out and I picked my victim.

"Sasori?" I said as innocently as I could. The tail flick and I took it as recognition.

"This is your base? It doesn't seem that welcoming." He still wouldn't respond.

_I will make you crack. _

"Hey! Puppet! If you don't respond to me, a big fat whale is going to swallow you up!" He turned around. "What?" The low and broken voice rung out.

I started to stand up, trying to prove my point. Then I saw how far off the ground we were and I quickly sat down.

"I said, this is your hide out? It certainly doesn't look very homey."

He let out a groan. "I know what you said you stupid girl! I just was hoping it was my imagination that was talking!"

"I am not 'stupid girl', my name is Lyoniese! Geez! Get your facts right!" I shouted to him. "Stupid control freak."

At this point, Sasori looked like he wanted to sting me with his poisonous tail to get me to shut up and stop talking to him. The bird landed with a flap and everyone hopped off. I eyed the ground, unsure of if I would hurt my ankles by jumping off.

"Hurry up before I throw you off the bird!" Kisame growled.

"I'll come down without help, especially if it's you who's going to help me. I certainly don't need a mutated fish to help me off!" I slowly slid off the bird. I looked at the bird then at Kisame.

"Hey Kisame!" Fish sticks slowly turned towards me, as if it pained him to see me. Which it probably did.

"I know why the bird hasn't eaten you yet!" I smiled at him like I solved the world's mystery. "You smell way too stinky for the bird to eat!" He growled.

"No, it's not alive, stupid girl."

"That explanation isn't any fun though." I pouted. I started to back away ever so slowly.

"And can you guys come up with anything else than 'stupid girl'? Here, I'll help you. My name is Lyoniese."

I turned and sprinted down the mountain as fast as I could. Trust me when I say it isn't easy to run in flip flops down a rocky edge. Then I felt a presence next to me. I stopped abruptly.

"Damn it old man what don't you get about the leave-me-alone memo?" I ran backwards as fast as I could, and in that process, I managed to trip, fall, and sprawl on the rocky surface. I ignored the small cuts and bruises on me- I would nurse them later.

Then my eye caught a sharp jagged rock. I quickly picked it up and held it as a weapon.

_This will have to do as a makeshift knife._ Itachi quickly closed the small gap. I took a swing at him and missed. But! I didn't stop there I picked up a handful of small rocks and anything around it and flung it at him- specifically at his eyes. He teleported right behind me. Whipping around, I tried to get him but he stopped my hand and squeezed it until I let go of the rock. My hand started to shake as I tried to hold on to the rock. My wrist wouldn't budge at all. A small note of pain escaped me as the rock tumbled to the ground.

"Let go of my hand!" I shouted at him while kicking him. I aimed where the sun don't shine and he jumped away twisting my arm behind me. So I turned around and started to pound him in the chest. Also had no effect. Then he grabbed both of my wrists.

"What?" I finally looked at him in the face. His face looked a little clouded, looking as if he was thinking of something.

He looked away, and started to drag me back. "Stop dragging me! Let me go! Let go!" I shouted in his ear. He simply ignored me and threw me on his back. I pounded it but he simply ignored it as if it was nothing. "Damn the stupid ninja strength!" I sighed and propped my shoulder near his shoulder blade. Itachi smelled like men shampoo. Unlike me who probably smelled like sweat. He looked much hotter up close.

_Why am I thinking about this?_ Damn him and his looks. And my hormones.

I glared at the rest of the crew. "If you laugh at me, it will be the last thing you hear." I threatened.

We were soon right back to where we started. Except I was on Old Man's back.

Then we- I mean they started walking. "Hey! I thought the entrance was close." Kisame snorted. "Now, why would we do that?"

"Deidei! You're a girl, right?" The entire group of ninjas froze. "What did you call me un?"

"I called you a girl! I mean you are one. Look at that long blonde hair! It's like mine!" I took my ponytail and showed him. I tried to comb it with my fingers but failed. "We should be sisters!"

"I would rather admit someone's art is better than mine before that happens un." I stuck my tongue out. "Stupid kamikaze terrorist!" I felt the question come out of the silence from everyone- _what did that word mean?_

"Kamikaze is when you commit suicide to kill or destroy something!" I answered proudly. More silence. "Oh, you know you wanted to know what it meant!"

More minutes passed by in silence. "Hey! Sista!" I heard nothing- but who said I needed a reply to continue? I moved in closer for buzz kill.

"Hey! Dei-Dei! Can I play with your clay?" Deidara froze up immediately like I asked him to admit his dirtiest secret. His eye started to twitch immediately. He turned around looking horrified, probably thinking the thought of my diseased, disgusting hands touching his pristine clay.

"No way, un. You would blow it up and then my clay would be ruined, yeah." She- I mean he protested. "Wow. Thanks for being worried about your clay more than me." I said sarcastically. I tried again.

"Hey! Barbie doll! You know you have a theme song? Here, I'll sing it for you." Kisame, who was in front, froze up and even Itachi got stiff a little. Puppet man noticed this.

"Is it that bad?" Pinocchio asked.

"Now now," I continued evilly, "We need new songs for the new people here!" I whipped my head to Deidara.

"Hey Barbie!" He turned around and faced me. I think the only reason he did that was to glare at me.

"That's where you say 'Hi Ken! Then i say 'wanna go for a ride?' and then you say 'Sure' and then finnaly I say 'Jump in!'"

"What, un?" I smirked at him and delivered the news.

"That's the beginning of the song I found for you!" I started to sing and his eye looked like it had a piece of dust in it.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I looked at Barbie doll again. His eye was twitching madly, and I laughed mercilessly.

"What's wrong Dei-Dei? It's just one, non-ninja, teenage girl."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeay! Chapter finnaly done!<em>**

**_Ok, so that was more of a filler chapter. _**

**_Hope it was a funny chapter!_**

**_So, one word to decribe Lyoniese?_**

**_Me: Me loves reviews! (Chucks random mouse)_**

**_Until next, bye!_**


	14. Sculpting and Arriving

_**Hey! **_

_**Im very sorry that it took this long to post. From now on, it will take longer to post the chapters because school! is comeing up! **_

_**So once again, im very sorry for this being very late.**_

_**A thanks to suzie1107 who answered my question:**_

_**i can describe Lyoniese in dats wut she is awesome-istic!:P **_

_**Thanks for your support everyone!**_

* * *

><p>"Bitch."<p>

I officially decided that Deidara was a female dog because he just dissed our sisterhood.

_And_ to make it even worse, I was hanging by Sasori's tail. This time I must have pushed all the wrong buttons. I smirked.

"You think you're ninja? What kind of excuse is that when I can easily point out all your weak spots." I smirked again. The metal tail squeezed my waist a little harder.

"Puppet, I'm not a piece of puppetry wood that you can snap when you want! Just because you know I'm specialer than you doesn't mean you have to release your anger on me!"

"Specialer is not a word." A monotone voice interfered.

"Is too! I'm my world, it does!" I frowned. "Also, in my world, you would being dancing like a ballerina in a tutu, _smiling_, and be harmless. That and you would be eating off the ground like a fat squirrel. Ah, happy, imaginary, world." I started to hum, yeah toast. Don't ask how I got this song, my science teacher found it and played it to us. I know, weird.

"Hm, hm, hm, yeah toast! Hm, hm, hm have a little jelly, have a little jam. Hm, hm, hm." I hummed.

Deidara being a blondie, (NO I am not insulting myself) asked the obvious.

"What are you doing, un?" I stopped in mid hum.

"What do you think I'm doing? Humming, obviously. Dang girl, you are stupid! Did some of your clay blow up some of your brain cells?" He flushed and turned around.

"You're supposed to be mad, not blushing like a little school girl, thus proving that you are a female." I smirked and crossed my arms, daring to go against my logic. No one did and Barbie had fume coming out of his ears.

"Dei-Dei! I know you're cranky but could you please not make it clear that you're PMSing?" My voice rang out loud and clear. Deidara blushed again, Kisame looked up, Itachi looked at anything but me and Sasori looked straight ahead, not blinking.

"Awww! You guys are embarrassed! I wonder how Konan lives with you guys being the only girl." I didn't care anymore if they knew that I had lots of information on them. "I bet none of you have ever had a girlfriend."

"Wouldn't you know that?" Fish exclaimed.

"Uh, for the record I don't stalk you guys. You're not worth the time. I don't think I my brain could take the intense boringness of you peeps."

I had finally convinced Sasori to let me walk. (Threatening to chop his puppets into firewood when he slept) Some bruises were forming now around my waist. _He had an iron grip! _I rubbed my waist and mumbled something along the lines of -Damn Pinocchio.

The group formation went sort of like this. Kisame was on my left, Itachi was in front of me, Deidara was hovering above me to the right, and Sasori was behind me. I was sort of trapped in. Or guarded. But it definitively felt like choice number one.

No one was paying attention to me and I was getting annoyed with it. The silence hung on me, whispering my fated death that Akatsuki would give me in my ear. I need a distraction. Fast.

"Barbie. Give me clay right now or else."

"Or what, un?" He didn't turn around but I could feel him smirking.

"Or else, I will sing!" My voice went from commanding to playful/cheerful.

"Do what you want, see if care, un."

"You'll be sorry!" I stretched the last word. I hummed his song that I chose for him, purposefully saying words like Barbie, girl and other references to a girl.

I must admit. Deidara has a patient of a saint. I scowled. This was getting me nowhere. So then I went dirty.

"FISH HEADS, FISH HEADS, ROLY POLY FISH HEADS!" I yelled out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kisame freeze up and his hand started to twitch. I continued to sing it. When I just started to sing Row, Row, Row, Your Boat he cracked.

"Deidara. Give. Her. The. Clay. Now."

"But-"

"NOW." Kisame ridged voice cut in. One glare from fish boy, and Deidara handed me the clay.

"Thank you for giving me the clay." I said in my politest voice. I could have been totally serious, but a smirk escaped my lips. Deidara scowled even more.

"If you keep frowning, you get wrinkles and end up like Droopy Uchila here." His face became dark. "It takes more muscles to frown than smile, you know. So if you smile, it doesn't take as much effort. Which, you know, always try to do the least amount of work." I added in cheerfully.

"One day I'm really going to kill you." Kisame muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep saying that to yourself." I answered back.

After that, I was totally engrossed in the clay. The others noticed this and finally, Dei-Dei the stupid one, asked me the inevitable.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Playing with clay, duh! What else did it look like?" I rolled my eyes and he flush. Then, I resumed my extreme concentration on the clay. The silence resumed once again, but it wasn't me who was thinking it was awkward.

"Ta-dah!" I finally showed my artwork proudly after five more minutes. There were a bunch of small figures. Kisame leaned over- that was mistake #1.

"There is a big lump with a… curled piece of clay sticking out of his end, with strings sticking upward connecting to a big cross."

"That's puppet! It looks exactly like him! Don't you think?" I gloated. _Ha! Sucks to be you!_

By this time, Deidara was hovering over me. "There is a doll with hair covering its face…" He scowled, realizing that that was him.

"There is a big fat fish with Xs in the eyes, and a mini man with a huge hat and lots of rings under his eyes. What the hell is this, un?" His voice rose higher and higher towards the end.

"Barbie! We all love you, but tone your voice! I know it's tough going through puberty but try to crack. It does get annoying. Do try to do less talking. It will be better for everyone else!" I felt suddenly cold but that didn't matter.

"And those 'things' that you mentioned my artwork. One is a dead fish, and the other one is a gnome from snow white. The gnome's name is Droopy and he always has a fowl attitude. Now this is what I call _funny _art." They looked at me funny. (No pun intended) Deidara looked at me and started to say something but didn't.

"I wonder if you can blow this form up?" I looked at Barbie. "Can you?" He looked at me with disgust. I shrugged my shoulders. "Have it your way." We walked in more silence and I molded all the clay in a ball.

"Here Barbie." I handed him the clay. He looked like he was ready to chuck it. Suddenly Itachi turned around and nodded. I guess this was some kind of signal because I was suddenly blindfolded, flipped and thrown on a shoulder.

"Hey! What the f? Dammit Droopy, what the hell? I let out a short line of profanities. I started kicking. The thing (hey it could be an animal, a character or a human carrying me) that was carrying me saw where I was aiming and quickly shifted my foot out of that spot.

"Let me down! Now! Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They suddenly jumped, and I, being me, was unprepared, flung around like a sack of flour. This continued for a couple more minutes before I heard some rushing water and was set down. I could hear a groan that allowed the light, but then it shut. I was set down. Then someone tore the blindfold off.

"Who carried me? Tell me so I can personally kick his ass for making me sick." I looked around and realized that we were there.

"So, we are finally here."

The only problem now, is how long can I keep myself alive now that we are there?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun! Sun! Fun!<em>**

**_*Itachi* What the heck was that?_**

**_*me* its funner than saying dun dun dun! Shake it up! Make it funny!_**

**_*Kisame* Yes! Now we get a break! (jumps up and down in the air)_**

**_*me* (whacks him on the head with a baseball bat)_**

**_How long is your ideal chapter?_**


	15. Some Members and the Leader

_**I finnally updated! **_

_**Don't kill me for not updating please! Highschool is much harder. At least i still update.**_

_**Anyway this chapter is a little more serious so it took me a little *cough extreamlylong cough* longer.**_

_**Enjoy! And i will try to update faster!**_

_**(Don't mind me i'm just a line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. The cave had a musty smell and feel to it. There were two hands sticking out of the ground like the ones that were used to seal the Demon Tails. I remember how Gaara looked when he was here. Dead. I shuddered. There was a pause and then I shuddered. Again.

"This is what I call _not_ comfy. How do you cope here? Oh wait, I forgot you're all non-humans. You're actually a variety of plant, animals toys, materials and emotions. It's a mad, mad world after all." I continued to babble. I always did that when I was nervous.

"Shut up girl!" A blue man contradicted.

"For the last time, MY NAME IS NOT GIRL!" I am such a hypocrite. But do I care? NO!

"So this is the person you were looking for? What a waste of time and money."

I immediately perked up, knowing that voice and phrase. Forgetting what happened seconds ago, I ran screaming towards the new person, jumped, flung my arms open and scream,

"MONAPOLYYYYYYYYYYY!" I ran to Kazuku and flung my arms around him. I think he didn't know whether to be angry, mad, shocked, or feel nothing. I let go of my hug and smiled at him.

"Hi! My name is Lyoniese! Nice to meet you Kazuku!" His mood immediately turned dark and suspicions.

"Epp! Hide me 'Itachi! Monopoly wants to maim me with his retarded ten-" my little speech was cut short when yet another person appeared, and with ease, I was able to identify the person.

"What the F***! This is the B****! This is what you D***S*** have be looking for? She doesn't look like she could handle a fly." I gave him the once over before looking into his eyes.

"Hmmm." I put my finger on my chin, in a thinking position. "I didn't know there were gay stripper bars close." I heard a guaff of laugher who was most likely Deidara and a howl of never-ending laughter from Kisame. Just a twitch from Itachi's mouth let me know that he was laughing too.

Hidan tuned bright red and snarled.

"WHY YOU B****! I WILL KICK YOUR F****** A** ALL THE WAY TO JASHIN-SAMA! HE WILL LOVE THIS F****** SACRAFICE!"

I rolled my eyes and let this pass over me. "Hey, old man number two, do us all a favor and shut up about your oh-so-precious-Jashin and get a real life."

"I AM NOT OLD! YOU WILL DIE FOR INSULTING JASHIN-SAMA YOU F****** B**** S***" He took his scythe out. I held my hands close to it and the ropes fell down, sliced. I took some more steps back and whistled. "Well, it's not like that was sharp or anything." He took a growling step forward. I skipped a little back.

"Can't touch this. Dannna Na Na. Na Nana. Can't touch this." I turned around and pulled my left eyelid down and stuck my tongue out. He started to charge towards me if it weren't for another voice.

"My, my, my, **what do we have here?"** A human Oreo stepped out of the shadows. More like melted out of the wall.

"Look! A human Oreo! No! A checker board! No! The cousin to the Venus Fly Trap!" All the names I had ever wanted to call him flew out of my mouth and out into the open air.

"So**rry? What did you call us?"**

"I feel the love! All of you are here to greet me! How nice!"

"What a weird **girl. She looks tasty."** I think that last sentence was them trying to throw me off, but you can never be sure around plant man.

Our happy reunion was interrupted be a blue haired female walking into the room.

"All of you shut up. Leader-sama wants to see you." Everyone fell silent at once as soon as she spoke. Dang. Someone's got the power.

"Hi Konan! It's finally nice to see that there is another girl here. Actually there are three girls right here. Me, you, and Barbie!"

Konan cocked her head the side. "Barbie?"

I nodded. "Yes, Barbie. Blondie over there. Don't talk to her though. She's on that time on month again so she is a lot cranky. Just a heads-up." I smiled at her and she just looked at me strangely.

"Let's go now before Leader-sama gets angry." She led the way and we followed suit.

I got lost after the first few turns. _How the hell do they remember this damn labyrinth!_ I scowled and glared at the wall wishing there was some kind of road sign like; _turn here and continue for half a mile to go to the bathroom. _Or even better; _turn left then right, then right then left. Proceed to walk forward and run into a dead end._

Finally we got to a door. Konan opened it and Fish Man shoved me inside, making me tale a couple steps forward. I shot a glare at him and finally faced the leader of this criminal organization. He raised his eyebrows as if to say _this is what gave you trouble?_

I scowled again, this time at him. "What, expected someone older? Sorry to disappoint." He gave me a look before starting.

"Hello. My name is Pein but address me as Leader-sama. Now, you have some valuable information that should not be known." I analyzed him, and his desk. He spoke in a very deep voice, making the skin on my hair stand up, but I didn't show him that. No, of course not.

"Now would you like to share anything?" I looked back at his face.

"Sure." I could feel the astonishment. "You have a very nice wall and desk." His eyes turned hard and I felt the Killer Intent (KI) leak out of him. The other members mentally floor or face palmed and I felt the _–your-in-deep-shit-now_ thought. How was I able to do this? You would be able to after spending time with these morons.

"You may have had a nice treatment from the members but we are not to be had fun of. Your little fun time and mocking ends here." Pein stated.

I sighed and waited for him to finish. He looked at me like I owed him an answer or explanation or an apology. I mentally rolled my eyes. Why not not relatively? Well even I know that doing that would be like high fiving a death sentence. Or was that signing? I forget.

"Ok. Why not? Now, what do I do? I won't let tell you what I know. If I do, who knows what will happen?" I started to swirl my ponytail in my hand. _I hope Tobi isn't here. I'm so nervous! This intense! Whoa! Wait… I'm becoming bipolar! Well not. _

I felt sudden a glare and I zoned back. Pein was staring me down. Literally! I felt my knees shake. _I guess this is what you do when you're too cool to glare._

"Umm, can you stop glaring at my knees? Please? I do like to stand up straight." The next thing I felt was my head connecting to a wall. I felt the aftershocks ricocheting back to my head. I slumped to the floor groaning. My vision went fuzzy for a second. I slowly stood up gently patting the back of my head. I felt a damp spot. Blood. Tears swam their way to my eyes. I wiped them away and looked at the face that was around a fourth of a meter away from me.

"Next time, there will be bigger consequence for talking to me or the other members in a disrespectful way. Understand?" He and his metal face started to move away. I groaned again.

"Ughh. I need some Aspirin right now. Something to kill the headache… and the pain. God, I sure hate the _Pein_. Too bad it doesn't kill idiot magneto heads with too many piercings that make him more metal than man… I bet he sure has trouble going through airport security." I hacked out a chuckle trying to imagine oh so almighty Pein getting stopped by airport security, sitting in a hard seat for a couple hours trying not to kill the old lady trying to have a conversation. I wheezed out another laugh.

I looked up and felt a smack, a powerful one that is, causing me to fall and land on my ass. Since I was still disabled a little from the earlier I swayed and my head smacked the ground. Hard. And the floor was some smooth-ish dirt with little pebbles. "Damn, that hurt."

I let out a small hiss of pain. My vision blurred and I suddenly couldn't breathe for a second. I tried to get up, but couldn't find the balance. I rolled around and I painfully lifted my head, feeling a painful ping each time I turned a little.

After what seemed like a minute, I looked up into brooding purple eyes.

"Damn you… Nagat ugh." Blood seeped into my vision, and it became a task within itself to keep my eyes open. Refusing to listen to me, my eyes closed, and the darkness surrounded me closing the gap between the tiredness and reality.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked impassively at the girl but inside he was very curious as to why and how she withstood Leader-sama's KI. Pein turned towards the members and spoke.<p>

"We will be looking through her memory because she unwillingly wants to give it up. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, it wasn't a question. It was an order.

**_Scary. Pein can be a little stiffy don't you think?_**

**_So, if you could change anyone's personality who would it be?_**

**_Peace Out._**


	16. My Mind and Memories

_**Hi there! **_

_**First is first: Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Hope you have a great celebration. **_

_**Anyway, thanks you so much for commenting and stuff! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and it motivates me to update more and faster.**_

_**Second thing: I have midterms in January so if i don't update as fast as i did for this chapter that the reason to blame.**_

* * *

><p>opened my eyes into darkness and blinked a couple times. I tried to get up but it felt like gravity was having a death grip on me. I heard someone mumbling and I was suddenly lifted into the air.<p>

"Put me down! Now!" I clawed the air but to no avail. The room was lit with blue lines twirling and swirling around. I realized that I was in the dead center. My eyes widen in surprise and before I can say anything my vision messed up and I plunged into darkness. Suddenly I'm seeing my nine flares of flames around me.

"Ummm, well isn't this awkward." My attention is diverted and I'm seeing myself. Actually I'm seeing my memories. Someone is sifting through my memories. "Cut it out! Get out of my head! It's MY head!" The person (probably Pein), didn't listen to me and plunged forward into my thoughts.

I saw me with my family. I saw a heavy moment when I had a huge argument with my mom. I didn't talk to her for one and a half weeks before we were on speaking terms. I also saw an embarrassing moment when I slime was poured down my shirt. Let's just say the person who did that didn't have a good day. Or next day. Or the next. Then a flash of Konoha and the Hokage. The person who was sifting through my memories abruptly stopped. And started to look through this category.

"Ok guys, really need to stop now! This shouldn't be happening!" Barbie! Fish head! Stop!" I saw two balls suddenly flare in the dark. _That must be them. If I get them riled up then they will lose concentration and I will be free of this trap!_ Then a flash of Team 7 passed. Then when Sasuke was on the ground and Naruto release a wave of Kyubbi's chakra on their first C ranked mission. I felt not a big chakra change but a sudden angry feeling to my right. That must have been Itachi.

"Just forget you ever saw anything, and then you could send me back where you found me so then I can find how to go home." I shouted. Then another voice boomed into my head and I cringed.

"Focus! Stop losing concentration!"

"Hai, Leader-sama." They all chorused back.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache! Or better yet, get out of my head so there is no more headache!" They didn't pay any more attention. As more and more time passed, I felt my strength start to seep away and tiredness started to creep in.

_I need motivation. What gives me motivation?_ I thought. A scene with Tobi wearing the official Akatsuki coat when he was trying to find the ring that Sasori had when he died passes. Then the scene where Nagato finds out that he was betrayed by Danzo flashes by. A huge flare comes up. _Whoops. That must have been Airport Hater. Oh yeah! A song will pump me up!_

A guitar solo suddenly rang out in the silence. _I wonder if they have electric guitars in Naruto?_ Then segments of the fight Sasuke against Naruto flashes by. Then I saw Sasuke with his team Hebi.

_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over_  
><em>Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover<em>

"Ok, time for you guys to come out now!" I tried to push them out of my head. It was the hardest thing to do. Imagine trying to plug a huge hole with only a cork. Now multiply that by ten.

_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder  
>Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere<br>All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

"The stupid girl is trying to push us out of her head, yeah. So stupid." (A/N: guess who?) I felt myself regain a little control over my memories and I stopped the flow. It stopped on a picture of Tobi. Crap. Well, I can deal with that later. The Akatsuki still had the original nine members so he wasn't supposed to be seen or heard of. I hope I just don't get hurt in the process of knowing. I guess the saying the truth hurts is literal after all.

"She's trying to push us back!" A voice rang out. Probably Kisame's.

_I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
>I Will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<em>

A final scene passed through my head when I was with Team 7 and that weird rainbow-y thing burst out of my back when Naruto pulled my hair. I successfully regained control of my mind and started to expand my control, pushing them back. I will never laugh at another movie when a character is using lots of mind focus. It was the hardest concentration that I used in my life. Then the temperature changed and I hit the ground hard. We were out of my mind. I heard shouts of disbelief.

"She pushed back!"

"What the hell, yeah!"

"The f***! The f****** b**** pushed us out!"

I could hear them and smirked. Suddenly my stomach was clenched and I didn't feel good at all. It went all the way up to my throat and I retched. Through my blurry vision I saw blood and other nasty stuff. I moaned in agony. I don't even want to know where I was bleeding. I curled up into the fetal position and threw up again.

I coughed some more. "You know that totally counts as mind rape." I smiled weakly before retching again. "I feel like hell." My vision blurred over again.

"What was that last scene? Why was chakra coming out of her in such a weird color?"

I think I heard Sasori but my vision turned hazy and it got hard to hear. I continued to hack. I then felt vibrations and saw someone walking towards me. I pried one eye open and saw a blurry Akatsuki coat. I flipped that person off in sign language. _To hell whoever it is!_ I saw a pair of feet and that person started to bend over and my panic instinct kicked in. Rolling over so the person wouldn't touch me, I stop immediately. My body hurt, my head felt like it was hit by a bus and I felt so, so sick.

I felt a hand grab my t-shirt and I was dragged upwards. I desperately clung to the wrist of that person trying to make him let go. Sadly, ninja strength was a bitch in every aspect and I couldn't escape. So, I went with plan two and kicked my legs hoping to connect with something. But, said ninja was a smart ninja so it was obvious that it wasn't a stupid person. Who's who?

Smart Members: Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu

Stupid Members: Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan

While I was thinking, I was abruptly shaken out of my trance. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears and saw who was holding me. I stared right into the face of the Pein. Well, crap. Maybe I shouldn't have flipped them off.

"What was that last scene?" Authority rang out in his voice and I just stared at him. I decided to answer him.

"I don't know! Ever since I was tossed into this world I have been dragged, imprisoned, and captured! I am so sick of it! Do you think I _want_ to be tossed around?" I stopped and turned my head to the side so I could cough.

"What do you mean, 'in this world?'?" I looked back at him and started into the purple ringed eyes. If I told them about my world and they got there, I could only imagine what would happen. Pein would state that he is god and therefore self-proclaimed ruler of the world. Kakuzu would be running around and stealing from banks and people, Deidara blowing up stuff, and Hidan destroying churches and other religious buildings. 100% chaos insured. _Yup. Better keep my mouth shut._

"I don't know what you're talking about." After I said that my gut was punched hard. I coughed out and started to suck in air like a fish out of the water.

"Don't try to play games with me. Are you from this world?"

"I come from somewhere far, far, away." _Don't start quoting Star Wars me!_ He moved to hurt me again and I meekly held one finger up.

"It's the truth. I don't care if you think it isn't, because it is. Also, since I'm nice, it would be in your best interest to not exploit my mind because if you do, memories will be revealed. I'm not trying to threaten you, I'm not that stupid." I said. This time I breathed in and looked to the side. I faintly saw other members but I didn't see any details, just the basic shapes.

"Hey," I said and I turned my head back to Pein. "Can I have my iPod back?" He looked at my quizzically. "I mean, I bet you its Itachi or Kisame who has it. They took it when they took my stuff." I turned towards them.

"You know, that small rectangular blue thing that has a screen? It plays music." I saw Itachi looking at Pein. He nodded and I assumed that it was a small conversation. Finally, Weasel hesitantly took out my bag. Pein dropped me and I fell to my knees.

When I turned around, I saw the Pein was looking through it. Finally he picked up my iPod and held it up.

"What does this 'iPod' do?" Pein asked.

I swallowed. I never knew trying to listen to music would be so hard. "It plays music. Nothing else. It's not a weapon, it has no secret things in it, and those white things that are attached to it are called ear buds. They allow you to listen to music privately. You put them in your ears. Can I have it now?"

"Demonstrate." _He really is curious. Or is just very untrusting. Awkward! _

"Um, ok." He gave me the iPod and everyone tensed. I guess that they think it's dangerous. I was about to click play but then I hacked, and dropped to the ground. My head spun and I couldn't think clearly. I put my iPod in my pocket before I fell again, this time for good. My head hit the ground and stars came up to me, then blackness.

* * *

><p>The members saw the girl collapse and she groaned before falling unconscious. As if that was the entrance signal, Tobi came rushing in.<p>

"Tobi is a good boy! What did Tobi miss? Who is girl on the ground?" Tobi rushed over and poked the girl. "Is girl dead?"

"No Tobi. She is just unconscious, yeah."

"Why is girl unconscious?"

"Tobi! You're stupid yeah. She fell unconscious because we used a jutsu on her. You were in her memories, un!" For a second the aura around Tobi felt a little dark but as soon as that was assumed it was gone. He drew his hands on where is cheeks would have been but the mask was blocking it.

"That's creepy! Is girl watching us now?" Tobi was looking around for something, probably a camera or a pair of eyes. Deidara shoved his hands into his bags and was about to throw a mini bomb but was stopped by Pein.

"Deidara do not throw that. Go outside to throw your bomb. Do not break this room." Deidara was about to retort but decided that this was the wrong person to argue with.

"Hai, Leader-sama." He glared at Tobi, Itachi, glanced at Pein and stomped out the door sulking. Tobi was just running around and the rest of the members were slowly trickling out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it?<strong>_

_**I persoally think that it wasn't the best but oh well. Its better than someother ones it think.**_

_**Comment! Whatever is fine!**_

_**I'm out! XD**_


	17. Passing Time and More Songs

_**Heeeeeeeeeeyyy! **_

_**HAHAHAHA! I'm done with Mid-terms! *throws confeti* Whoooo!**_

_**So...**_

_**How's life? I ask this question to everyone I say that to people when it gets akward.**_

_**I'm not completly happy with this chapter but oh well, there will be better ones. **_

_**Tell me if you see any big mistakes and I'll correct them. **_

_**Now read!**_

* * *

><p>I woke up from the drowsiness.<p>

"Ugh…" I moaned out and I started to stand up. I suddenly got vertigo and I immediately sat back down. From what I could see, I was in a dark room, with one metal door. I assumed that I was in a prison. I sighed. When was this going to ever end? I felt dirty- I was. I hadn't washed in what, weeks? The last time I did, I was in Konoha. Even then, it was only a dip. I sighed again. Life sucked sometimes.I suddenly turned and dry heaved. I would have retched but I didn't have any food in my stomach. _Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that I was put in a room, my mind raped, and now I'm sick because of those stupid bastards!_

With great difficulty, I slowly got up. I was poked in the leg by something. I looked down. My iPod!

"Yes! They let me have it. Now I won't be so bored!" All pessimistic thoughts disappeared and I happily put the headphones in my ears. The familiarity was nice. I crawled towards the wall to lean against. I started to (slowly) nod my head to the music. My head still hurt from a headache!

_Some people you can never please _

_You might as well just let them be _

_They mock everything not their own_

_From their imaginary throne_

I nodded my head to the beat. I decided to join in on the song. "But I won't bow down, even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy."

I ran drew in the dirt. I wrote out my name in cursive. _L. Y. O.N…_ "So hey, hey, this song is for us so put your hands in the air if you're crazy like us. Hey hey, hey hey, that's freedom you hear."

I looked up and swore I saw a flash of white. Nah, that was probably the screen reflecting on the walls. "So why kiss the feet of the people who kick you. When you can be anything that you want to." I felt like I could get free. Like it wasn't impossible for me to get free from the Akatsuki's grasp. I sighed.

And just as it started, the song ended. The next song started and I decided to sing along again because it felt soothing to sing and was also soothing to do something familiar. After all it _was_ one of my favorites. I let the song begin before I started to sing.

_A fallen star,  
>Fell from your heart,<br>And landed in my eyes,_

I started. "I screamed aloud, As it tore through them, And now it's left me blind, The stars, the moon,  
>They have all been blown out, You left me in the dark,"<p>

I sang softly and hummed some of the song. I finished the song and relaxed. It always helped me relax. I slowly closed my eyes. How much more of this nightmare will I have to take? I took a deep breath.

Time went by; I looked at my iPod screen. The battery was still as full as ever. My smile turned upside down. Why was it still full? I let my mind wonder. Ninjas, stupid magic- wait that's chakra, spiritual energy, magic healing, wait! That must be it! It's probably because the Earth doesn't have a balance of spiritual and physical- I think, energy.

I grinned and looked up.

"I solved another life's mysteries. This is awesome! I can now listen to music to my heart's content!" I looked around now that I felt better. There wasn't much to see really.

"I wonder if I'll ever get out." I mused. Suddenly I got an idea. "Maybe that's why! Everyone avoids it so much!" I slapped my hand to my head. "I feel so stupid. Maybe if I die, I'll go back and then I can lay down in bet and figure out this weird hallucination." I sat back down; I was still weak from everything. _I hope I only have to use it as a last resort. I really don't want to die. It's scary._

"Now, how to figure out more of life's mysteries." I once resumed singing along to my iPod. This was a song I heard on the radio and instantly liked it. I mean, how could you not? It explained all those moments when you were feeling emo and broody.

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
>I don't like how I gotta work and<br>They just sit around and get paid  
>I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.<br>Bitch you better get outta the way  
>Before I start falling apart<em>

I giggled and started to sing along quietly. "I hate my job, all of my rich friends, I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right there's no end in sight, I hate my life!"

I heard a noise and turned towards the door. Or, where the door should be. "I still hate my job, my boss is a dick 'I don't get paid nearly enough to put up with all of your shit.'"

I still continued to sing quietly. There were some muffled sounds and the door swung open. I still sang quietly while quickly scrambled to the dark again- the light brutally penetrated my eyes and I started to adjust to the light. Two figures stood in the doorway.

"So if you're pissed like me, Bitches, here's what you gotta do Put your middle fingers up in the air go on and say 'Fuck you!'" The light shone on their face almost immediately after in a comic way on their faces. Like it was staged. Like it was Broadway. It was Kisame and Itachi. Kisame snickered. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and paused my song. I didn't sing loudly at all! In fact I was whispering the song the entire time!

"What's so funny fish head?" The scowl was immediately back on and he refused to answer.

"Stupid fish." I muttered but he still must have super hearing because he intensified his glare at me.

"Come. Leader-sama wants to see you." I stopped moving. Ah, shit. Well, I figure that I will have to face him sooner than later. Sadly.

"On a second thought, I think I'd like to stay here. More safe, probably. Yeah, I can probably go nocturnal and stay here. Yup, that seems safer." I babbled. Kisame grinned and took a couple steps forward. I took one back. He seemed to enjoy this power over me. Sadistic bastard.

"Ok! I'll get out of this cave by myself! Don't need to be dragged out by my ass!" I stomped over to the entrance, taking a roundabout way Kisame. I turned around to Kisame.

"You're coming or not cause I'd hate to invoke Metal Detector Lover's wrath. He's tall enough." I huffed. They blinked. "Yeah, tall enough. Got a problem with that?" I got no response and I was suddenly shoved forward. "Hey!" I squawked. They couple paid no mind to me and proceeded to shove and drag me along. Like I said, sadistic bastards.

After some time, we finally arrived to a blank and ugly door. We were all quiet.

"…"

"…"

"… Awkward silence!" Maybe not so quiet.

"Enter." The voice gave me goose bumps. I bristled. Creeper!

Itachi opened the door for us and shoved me in the center of the room while they just filed to the sides. I glared at them. _Of course they show more than necessary hostility when big boy is around._ He continued to stare at me. I fidgeted and started at his desk. Though, when I looked up and saw the stack of papers on his desk, I gave myself a small smile. I guess paperwork has no bounds.

"…" I shifted uncomfortably around. Say something, goddammit!

"Hi." It has been the stupidest thing I could say but I needed to break the silence. I watched the other members out of the corner of my eye. They were just standing and staring straight ahead. Little soldiers, they are.

"Where did you get those facts? Those are confidential. Where did you learn about Tobi? He isn't even a full-fledged member." He asked like I didn't engage the awkwardness in the room.

"Uhhh," He glared at me and I shrunk back even more. "Cause I… do?" I squeaked at the end. Why was it so hard!

Suddenly he was right in front of me. I coughed which seemed to anger him even more as he shoved me deeper into the wall, making it even more hurtful. Now the wall didn't dent because I was not strong. I was a weak girl who has no chakra. Except sometimes but that is not the point. I do not have a super strong body so my body will not dent the wall- the wall is made of dirt or rock.

"The... wall *cough* won't… break." I hacked and tried to suck as much air as I could through my feeble mouth. Even though I said I should die if I want to go back home, I couldn't do it. It's just so _scary_ how if I'm wrong, then I would exist no more. Gone. Zip. Nada. Your just not there anymore.

I don't really believe in an afterlife. I just believe that we are and energy being borrowed and once we die we go back to where the energy came from. I was baptized but I rarely go to church. Most of the time, I go on religious holidays. All this time I was pondering, I didn't notice that the hold on me had weakened and I yelped in surprise when I was dropped. I hacked again.

"If you are not willing to tell us, then we shall have to go get it ourselves again." The words rang in my ear.

_Again. Again. Again. AGAIN!_ I broke out of my stupor and I looked at him with a wild look of pure terror on my face. " No. No no no no no. No!" I whipped around to run for the door but before I could move one more step. I was tackled into a wall. Thus effectively knocking all the air out of me. Thus leaving me to look like a fish out of water.

"Stop. Just stop. Please." I whispered. No one listened or to me. This was reality. The ugly one.

I was led out the door by the same people that escorted me. _Come on! Be happy! Do something! Make fun of them! That always cheers me up!_ I looked carefully at both, trying to see what I could do to lift my spirits up. Then I saw it.

"Hey Fish face? I have a question to ask you about your… partner." I trailed off at partner, leaving it to imagination.

"What girl?" He replied gruffly and very manly like.

"Does he paint his nails? Cause I see his nails and they are purplish- black. I assume that he is from the Human species so they must be painted." Itachi bristles and Kisame tries to look unfazed but his wide smirk makes him fail, obviously amused about the thought. I instantly felt better. I guess making fun of people helps me feel better.

"Night." Was the only warning that I got. And before I could say what, I was out like a light. **(A/N: The author thinks that reference was funny because light go out at night and stuff like that… Never mind.)**

* * *

><p>I wake up inside the same room. I try to get up but only to be push back down by an invisible force. I panic. "Lemme go! Lemme go! LET ME GO!" I was on the verge of hyperventilation. It was like a bad déjà vu. The swirls acted up and I was shoved into my mind again.<p>

_Cause you had a bad day, you take one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_

"Ok, I'll just do what I did last time." I said to myself. I tried to keep my mind blank. The background song changed again.

_Flames to dust  
>Lovers to friends<br>Why do all good things come to an end  
>Flames to dust<br>Lovers to friends  
>Why do all good things come to an end<em>

"Yes, why do all good things must come to an end?" I murmured. _But enough of that._ I visualized a raging waterfall. That would be the freaks looking through my mind. Now, I imagined the Hoover dam. Slowly but surely, the walls started to build up and my mind slowed down till it stopped on an image of an airplane.

"Ok, now to push them out. But, they didn't budge. I tried really hard. I didn't know what they were doing though. _Come on! I have to get them out! Out!_ I closed my eyes in concentration, oblivious to what going inside my head.

"Again un?" I opened my eyes to see the rainbow crap around me again.

"Akatsuki! Try to extract the chakra." The voice of Pein rang out.

I was out of my mind and the rainbow crap was being sucked out into god-knows-where. I felt their chakra try to capture mine, I guess. Then both were gone. Vanished. I looked around for an explanation but there were none. The outrage of the stupid members quieted down and then they were all staring at me.

Ah, shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... I feel like this was a filler but oh well. <em>**

**_I'm getting the slight case of writer's block so I might update later. _**

**_BUT! I said slight so hopefully it will be ok._**

**_Everyone! I have a request to you! (Le gasp!)_**

**_Here is the message:_**

**_Update your stories! If you alreadyt have a consitient updating patern then good for you! Continue that!_**

**_If you have an old unfinished story, then try to get back in the mojo to finish it or just write that you are stopping the story. It lets the readers know if your going to give up on the story and it makes my life (when I'm reading) easier so I can decide if I want to continue the story._**

**_If you already update contiunaly then I'll give you virtual chocolate and carmel!_**

**_Rock out peeps!_**


	18. Reasons and Watermelon

_**Hey there!**_

_**Sooo,**_

_**I updated! :):):):) (fairly quickly I mus add.)**_

_**This chapter is longer than my other ones I think. Better?**_

_**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Its stuff like that makes me update faster! (and when you add it to your favs or alert gives me the warm fuzzies)**_

_**I this one explains some stuff. You'll see! ;)**_

_**I feel a little sad because some author added this story to a community called: Naruto Fanfiction: Hall of Shame. :( **_

_**That still makes me sad but, oh well! His loss on a funny story! (if I do say so myself) ((try saying that out loud. its like a tongue twister!))**_

_**Well then, read & review!**_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"What are you looking at?" Ok, maybe not the best thing to say but it was getting so damn annoying that they just _had_ to stare at everything slightly abnormal (ok, maybe really abnormal) but still! Rude.

Before I could say anything, I was trapped in yet _another_ seal –y thing. Except, this one had a different purpose. To trap me in it. A barrier of sorts. I ran over to touch the barrier. It was like a wall.

"Let me out! Damn it!" I pounded against the barrier. The rainbow was still coming out behind me in streams. I hit the barrier once more. This time is shocked me. I leaped back, clutching my burnt hand. The rainbow snaked around my hand and started to wrap around my hand. I was far to concentrated to look up and see other chakra make its way into the barrier and come towards me. By the time I noticed it, it was too late. I once was put in the blackness again.

I couldn't see anything. But I could _feel_. It was like I could feel what was going on in my body. The most prominent thing that was going on was this feeling of push and pull in me. _What? What is that? It feels…weird._ There was just no other way to explain it. I felt one of the sides push through. That one felt more natural to me. The other one tightened its grip on the one I liked. There was another struggle and I was getting irritated. This was annoying! _Ugh! Just, go! Leave!_

There was a surge for the one I liked and then they both disappeared. My eyes flew open and I stumbled forward a little. I sucked in air, like I was trying to prove to myself that I was alive. I was real.

"Leader-sama. We were extracting the chakra, and then it felt like there was a gap where our chakra was supposed to be. We do not know what to do." Kazuku said. My eyes widened as I realized what had probably happened. "Leader-sama, she looks like she knows." I panicked. The barrier fell and the Akatsuki leader started to walk towards me.

The pressure was just so heavy. I couldn't do anything. Is this what killer intent felt like? It was unbelievable. Like a ton was placed on my shoulders and I was fighting to stand up, and not succumb to the floor.

"OK! I'll tell you my theory!" They stopped advancing. I took a deep breath. "I don't belong here. Like really don't belong here. In fact, I don't even belong in this world. I know, you're probably like, please so fake. But I'm serious! How else do you think I know all this shit that's haunting me now? It's freaky, seeing all you guys be real and actually being able to all this crazy shit.

"So, when I fell into this world, if you could call it that, I got this rainbow chakra. But, in my world, there is no such thing as chakra. Ninjas? Please. They don't exist. Instead, we have lots of technical advances. I've already explained it to Weasel man here a little. In fact, he still has my cellphone." I scowled. "You better have not have lost it!

"Anyway, so that device allows me to communicate with people from long distances. An example it let's see… Hidden Village of Rain to Fire." I was shot disbelieving looks. "Getting off track here though, I believe when I fell, I was given some of this chakra so when I go back to where I'm from, it will be as if nothing happened. And that is what I'm still hoping for, mind you. Maybe it's dimensional chakra? Anyway, that's my theory."

I huffed, and waited for the verdict.

"Leader-sama, if what she is saying is true, then we shouldn't press for the chakra anymore. If we continue to try to extract this chakra, then both dimensions will fall apart and we will to cease to exist." Wow. I was shocked. Because that was a lot to swallow and also that was a very lengthy explanation that Itachi had said.

I swallowed. _Well I guess the die-and-see-if-I-survive-and-go-home plan is futile_. There was a tense pause in the room. Well, I would be pretty shocked too.

Suddenly I burped. Really loudly. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Uhhh, excuse me?"

* * *

><p>So, right now I'm wandering around their base jamming to my iPod. Now that I have the you-can't-kill-me card, I was in pretty good shape. I was really happy about that. However, not everyone thinks so. Probably the stupid members.<p>

I'm wandering till I can decide what I want to do. My stomach growls and I stop. Well, that decides what I'm going to do. I walk around for a while before I come across a door. Tentatively, I knock on it. Nothing. So, me being smart at the time, opens it just to see Kisame walk out obviously just finished taking a shower, with nothing but a towel on his lower half.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN! TOO MUCH BLUE!" I scream, covering my eyes with my hand and running out the door. Well, I forgot that when your hands are over your eyes you can't see where you're going so I ran into a wall.

"I'll kill you…" I heard the threat and I yelped jumping up and running out the door yelling, "The color blue will never be the same after that! My poor eyes!" I don't think he took too kindly to my statements so I hightailed out of there running at full speed before I stopping to catch my breath.

I opened another door. This one was an ominous staircase leading downstairs. You could practically feel the darkness and evil oozing out of there. I quickly shut it before any monsters could creep up. This went on for a while before I reached an open room.

"Finally! I found the kitchen!" I exclaimed. The kitchen was a medium sized room. It had two doorways- probably because the cave is just so big to navigate. It also held a table with six seats. My stomach growled loudly and I looked in the cabinets. I put on my earphones and amped up the sound so it was the only thing I could hear.

_Sing it out  
>Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<em>

I looked though the kitchen again. There were a ton of watermelon slices. I stared, blinked then stared again.

"Well, that's new." I grabbed a slice and started to munch on it. _I wonder who likes watermelon here._

_Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world_

I finished my slice and started on another one. I heard so rambunctious noises coming from the other side room. Deciding to check it out, I wondered what was going on in the other hallway. I walked out of the kitchen… and immediately wished I didn't.

I was it what I guessed was the living room. There was Tobi who was running around in circles before getting snapped at Blondie who would then get scolded by his Danna- Pinocchio. Kisame was chatting? With his sword and Itachi was sitting there staring at the wall.

I must of looked weird with my WTF face on and a half eaten watermelon in one hand.

"I'm going to turn around, and pretend I never saw this."

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
>Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to make a choice  
>If the music drowns you out<br>And raise your voice  
>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<em>

"Girl-chan~! Hi! My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" I cringed at the loudness of the voice and froze up. Tobi was suddenly right next to my face. "You're in my personal bubble space. Out." I said in a monotone voice. Inside, I was sweating bullets. _This is the dude who wants to take over the world! _

"Where? Where is the bubble girl-chan? Tobi doesn't see it!"

"Tobi, you're stupid, un." Tobi turned to Deidara.

"Sempai~! That was rude~!" He whined. All while that was happening, I was thinking hard. _Should I treat him coldly? No. I definitively don't want him to be suspicious of me if I want to live longer. He could be an ally. Yeah, I guess I'll play along._

"Hello Tobi." I said cautiously, pulling out one of my earphones.

"Hi Girl-chan!" He then proceeded to pick me up and squeeze me to death. My face turned comically purple and gripped at the air.

"Tobi! Can't… breathe."

"Tobi is so sorry girl-chan! Please forgive Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He dropped me and I landed on my ass ungratefully. I scowled and stood up, dusting myself off.

"It's ok Tobi… you are a good boy." I cannot believe I just said that. On the other hand, Tobi was _sparkling._ It was so fucking scary. I just started at him, unbelievingly.

"Tobi is curious. What is in girl-chan's ears?" Ah, so he was curious about my technology? Well then.

"Well Tobi, they're called earphones. You put them in your ears and they play music. The earphones are connected to my iPod." I pulled out my iPod and showed him it. "The iPod holds your music. Do you want to listen?"

"YES! This is going to be so cool!" He jumped in the air and hugged me to death. This is how I died. The end.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding. But, I did almost die in my defense. Once I was breathing again, I put one earphone in his ear and played the rest of the song.

_Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world_

Once the song was finished, I took the earbud out of his ear and put it in mine.

"Tobi has a question for girl-chan. Why would you sing for the ones that hate your guts?" He cocked his head to the side. I thought for a beat.

"Probably because they don't know better." _If we're thinking about the same thing, _I thought dryly. I shrugged my shoulders and asked another question.

"Well? Did you like the song?" I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly, trying to hide my uneasiness. There was a pause.

"SO COOL!" I almost got blasted back by the volume. Then proceeded to get attacked by death hugs.

"Girl-chan can use magic! COOL!" He ran around in circles. I sighed. "No Tobi, this is not magic. Chakra is magic. Normal people cannot walk upside down or spew fire out of thin air. This, however, is just high advanced technology. Like Nano sized."

Tobi tilted his head. Only then did I realize there were other people in the room. And some were staring at me.

"What?" I snapped nervously. I didn't like the spotlight that much. Finally, one of them broke the silence. Surprisingly it was Sasori.

"What is 'Nano sized'?" They want to know more information? Well then.

"Nano sized is really small. Like _really_ small." I lifted a strand of my hair. "About a thousand times smaller than this strand of hair." They stared at me like I was insane. Again.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because you'll never be this technologically advanced. My world focuses on technology and your world focuses on chakra. Simple as that." There was another silence.

"Ok, history lesson done, see ya!" I waltzed out of there, going back into the kitchen, and pressed play listening to another song. I smiled as the intro started.

"I love song!" I exclaimed happily. So, of course, I must sing along.

"So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy comes up to me and he said "My life stinks" and I saw his gold credit card and I saw the way he was looking at people across the room and I looked at his face and you know, what a good looking face, and I just said, "Dude, your perspective on life sucks."

I turned around and saw Itachi walking into the kitchen. I grabbed another watermelon slice and ignored him, turning the music up even louder.

_He's got looks that books take pages to tell  
>He's got a face to make you fall on your knees<br>He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess  
>You could think he's livin' at ease<em>

We ignored each other, or at least I did. I studied him. He really was handsome, but I that was just a statement. It didn't mean I felt any romantic attraction towards him though. _Remember, he could kill you in less than a second and wouldn't even look back at his handiwork._ I shivered. Blegh.

_Like lovers on the open shore - What's the matter?  
>When you're sitting there with so much more - What's the matter?<br>While you're wondering what the hell to be  
>Are you wishing you were ugly like me? <em>

I continued to munch on my slice. Once I was done, I threw it in a garbage can and washed my hands off.

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do  
>Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you<br>Blame it on your mother for the things she said  
>Blame it on your father but you know he's dead<em>

I turned around, breaking the silence. "So, Weasel, who would you blame your misery on? Konoha?" I must say I took the cowardly way out and fled so he before he could answer. I probably struck a chord there.

But, alas and alack, he caught up to me, and shoved me against the wall. One of my earphones fell out, but I could already hear him loud and clear.

"Those memories with Sasuke, how? That hasn't happened yet. What do you know?" His eyes blazed with the sharingan. All I could think now was, _Oh shit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... lots of talking I think.<strong>_

_**I have a question for you guys. Should I lessen the useage of song?**_

_**Need a real opinion guys.**_

_**Well, R&R!**_

_**Peace out homies!**_

_**! :)**_


	19. Planning with Tobi

_**Hey~**_

_**So... Happy late Valentine's day!**_

_***Deidara* That was really late and lame un.**_

_***Me* Shut up! Anyway, this was brought to my attention by reading fanfics. Never have I once wrote a disclaimer! Hahaha! I can get away with anything! **_

_***Deidara* Your stupid un.**_

_***Me* Well, at least I don't look like a girl who's supposed to be a boy!**_

_***Deidara* Whatever un.**_

_***Me* Yes bitch! I win! Bow down to my extreme awesomeness.**_

_***Deidara* Never un! Bombs are art!**_

_***Me* ... I didn't say anything about art. What are you talking to?**_

_**(Stage unveils to show three other members)**_

_***Sasori* No brat. Art is eternal.**_

_***Kisame* Sigh. There they go again.**_

_***Itachi* Hn.**_

_***Me* Yay! More people to annoy!**_

_***All* NOOO! (un)**_

* * *

><p>"I… uh, well you see, maybe he ate growth hormone steroid pills and grew up?" I was shoved up against the wall even more for my incoherent-ness. I coughed.<p>

"Tell me." This one sentence though waves of KI and I freaked under it.

"I just know, dammit! I already told you freaks, I hate it! Since you guys showed up, I hate knowing! I hate this world!" I glared right at him, staring into his eyes. Bad mistake.

My vision faltered slightly and I blinked. A voice resonated though before I connected it with a face. Itachi's.

"Tell me." The almighty voice commanded me. The voice was hypnotizing and I was about to respond but then I remembered what he could do. I glared viciously at him and my anger boiled up. _Who does he think he is? My dad? He can't tell me what to do and not do!_ Finally, my anger sky rocketed and I glared at him. I thought it was a vicious glare. He thought the glare was as ferocious a wet kitten looks. But, I didn't really care at the moment.

"I won't tell you! Who do you think you are?" I fumed at him. I started at him and I swear I saw his eyebrow rise in a I'm-pretty-sure-I-know-what-I-am look but this is Weasel man so we can never be sure.

He took another menacing step towards me and I just stood in my place. Well, I'm pretty sure I would have taken a step back but I was already against the wall. _This feels just like those dramatic cheesy superhero movies. TOO MUCH CLICHÉ!_

"This is your last chance to answer me before I use force. Tell me how you know." Of course there would be no exclamation mark at the end of his dialogue. Doesn't need to raise his voice to sound intimidating.

"No. I don't wanna." I said childishly. That was a big mistake though. He shoved me against the wall. I cough and sputtered but I couldn't get any air in. He was holding me against the wall with his hand around my neck. I tried to kick but he leaned in and pressed against me so I couldn't move. To anyone on the outside, it must have looked really suggestive. But that thought was in the middle of my mind, not the back because of teenage hormones. _Stupid hormones. _Finally I chickened out. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not a ninja!

"Ok! I'll tell you! Don't get your pansies in a bunch!" I coughed and took a deep breath. Must have looked like a fish out of water. Meh I deal with what comes up my alley. Never said I would deal with it in a non- cowardly way though.

"You get to die happy. But, that happiness doesn't last. Savvy?" He released his grip and I sank to the floor and coughed. Then he just hned and walked away! _That bastard! Who does he think he is? _I jumped up, and watched his back go down the hall before sticking my tongue out at him then flipping him off. Yup, I'm just that mature.

"I saw that." I swear I heard him smile or show _some _kind of emotion. But that was not the shocker. I thought he couldn't see me all the way behind him! Unless he is secretly Hy uga… I don't want to think about the complications right now. Makes my brain hurt. Blegh. Time to listen to music.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<em>

I stumbled around, trying to get the brief encounter out of my head. It was very short but it felt like an hour. Yesh. I plugged my earphones in again and retraced my steps.

I re-visited the kitchen. It seemed like the safest spot in this entire cave. Maybe it's because they always seem more cautious when they're in it? Maybe Konan had established a no-messing-in-the-kitchen-or-heads-will-roll rule. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

But, luck hates me so I got visited by an Akatsuki member. To be more descriptive, I got visited by the one and only _hyper_ member. Ah, fuck my life.

"HI GIRL-CHAN!" And there went the sirens.

"Hi Tobi." I said as calmly as I could. Truly, Madara was a really good actor. _Really_ good.

_I bet if he lived in my world then he would be an international world class actor. Probably Broadway material. Hehehe…_

A grin made my across my face.

"Girl-chan?" Tobi cocked his head to the side. I sighed and decided to humor him.

"What is it Tobi?" I stared right into the hole of his mask, trying to glimpse some red. No luck there however.

"Well Girl-chan seemed sad so I decided to make girl-chan happier! Also Tobi is wonder if Girl-chan is listening to another song!" His voice rose at the end and he flung his arms in the air.

"Why thank you Tobi. You're good at reading people you know? And here I thought I was hiding my sadness pretty well." Tobi stopped in mid jig. I swore I saw him tense a little but as long as I didn't get torchered, I was ok. "Also, I am listening to the song called Na Na Na."

"Why would song be not a real title?"

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
>But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it<br>Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
>And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator<em>

"Just listen to the song Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Ah, the classical filler. At least it was better than 'a gay baby was born' or 'that was a pregnant silence'.

"Yes Tobi. You are a good boy. No need to worry about that." Another silence came but it wasn't as awkward. I put an earphone in Tobi's ear.

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
>But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it<br>In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor  
>Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me<em>

I guess Tobi took the lyrics seriously because he started to sing along. More like shout.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" I wisely decided to ignore him and focus on the song.

Then I reached for another slice of watermelon. Then, probably the best idea that I had ever thought of came to mind. A wide grin spread across me and I deliberately slowly turned my head towards Tobi.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(From mall security)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(To every enemy)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(We're on your property)<br>Standing in V formation_

"Hey Tobi," I called out to him. I think he was in la-la (or was it na-na now?) land because I had to walk over to him and I was about to knock on his mask when a hand shot up and painfully grasped my wrist. I flinched slightly. I called out again.

"Hey Tobi? Could you let go of my hand? You're hurting me." I winced. "Also, I was just going to knock on your mask. Not take it off. Ok?" I said as gently as possible.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Let's blow an artery)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Get plastic surgery)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Keep your apology)<br>Give us more detonation_

"OH! I'M SO SORRY GIRL-CHAN! TOBI WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION! SO SORRY! TOBI WAS LISTENING TO SONG!" He appeared right next to me and hugged me to death. I tried to pry myself away from him and his apology but that wasn't possible so I reminded him.

"Uh Tobi? Can you let me go now? I really don't want to die from suffocation."

"SO SORRY GIRL-CHAN!" And so the death/apology cycle was repeated once again.

_More, gimme more, gimme more  
>Oh, let me tell you about the sad man<br>Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
>Remember when you were a madman?<br>Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can _

_Kiss me, you animal_

So when I finally got Tobi to calm down, I wasn't sure at all if this was going to work. But, hey it couldn't end that bad right? _Hopefully I don't jinx myself._ I pulled out his earphone so he would listen to me. I think he would at least. Never can be sure with Tobi though.

"Hey Tobi? I have a favor to ask of you." He immediately stopped vibrating and presented me his full attention.

"Yes Girl-chan?" That must have been the most serious Tobi I have seen.

"Do you…" I paused for effect. "Want to help me create… trouble for the members? I promise it will be fun. You'll even be able to tell everyone what a good boy you are!" I grinned at him showing that I wasn't even going try mask what I really felt like.

"You'll even be able to talk to your sempai and I _promise_ you'll have fun." Wow, that could be taken in so many different directions but I decided not to dwell on it.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(You run the company)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Fuck like a Kennedy)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(I think we'd rather be)<br>Burning your information_

"SURE GIRL-CHAN! I'LL GO TELL DEIDARA SEMPAI ABOUT THIS!" I brought my hands up in attempt to pacify his happiness.

"Tobi, it doesn't work if you tell anyone you're going to cause trouble for that person. M'kay?"

"Ok Girl-chan! Tobi understands!" I smiled a genuine smile at him.

"That's very good! Now, back to business. Tobi, do you know what bugs or irritates the other members like no other thing?" I asked carefully. I pulled out a chair and sat down, watermelon in my hands, one earphone in my right ear and gazing right at Tobi. Said person just flapped around.

"Tobi, pull out a chair. It will be easier to talk to you."

"OK!" I flung the chair out with gusto and practically _hurled _himselfinto the chair. I still can't get over the amount of energy that must take to keep the façade.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Let's blow an artery)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Get plastic surgery)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Keep your apology)<br>Give us more detonation_

"Tobi thinks this will be very fun! Sempai seems always annoyed when I come say hi to him! But Tobi doesn't know why! Tobi is so confused and sad!" I grin and take mental notes. Of course, I already know that Barbie girl hates Tobi. I ask Tobi another question.

"Say, Tobi. How mad would Blondie be if someone messed with his clay?"

_And right here, right now  
>All the way in Battery City<br>The little children raise their open, filthy palms  
>Like tiny daggers up to heaven<br>And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats  
>Ask angels made from neon<br>And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"  
>And the sky opened up<em>

"Sempai would be very sad. Are you going to do something to Sempai?" He asked and I resisted squealing. _Hook, line and sinker. _He looked so cute doing the puppy dog look. _Remember, he's a crazy killer. Let's not get off track here Lyoniese._

"Tobi, I do believe that we have just found Target #1. Ready to create havoc?"

_Everybody wants to change the world  
>Everybody wants to change the world<br>But no one, no one  
>Wants to die<br>Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
>Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator<em>

"YES! But why? Are we going to hurt sempai?" He asked in a concerned voice, while putting his hands where his cheeks should be.

"Nah, just extremely piss him off. I would call it revenge but it's more like payback cause it's not that serious. So ready to hear my plan?"

"Yes! What are we going to do Girl-chan?"

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Make no apology)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(It's death or victory)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(On my authority)<br>Crash and burn, young and loaded_

"Well, we are going to do this…" And I whispered my plan to him. Revenge is going to so sweet. Oh well, they should know the saying that payback's a bitch. Hehehe…

I looked at him and I had a knowing look on my face. The smile couldn't get off and I was high on happiness. Tobi seemed to share his excitement with me. How? He was running around much faster than usual.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Drop like a bullet shell)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(Just like a sleeper cell)<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>(I'd rather go to hell)<br>Than be in a purgatory_

"Ready to do this? Let's go find Dei-Dei! On my mark!" Tobi tensed up and fell into running position. I hopped on his back.

"Get ready!" He tensed up even more. He was probably wound like a spring, ready to release.

"GO!" I shouted. And we were off, like we were never there.

_Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
>Pull this pin, let this world explode<em>

* * *

><p> <strong><em>So... <em>**

**_Who thought the author violently abused the shift and 1 key?_**

**_(Author raises hand.)_**

**_Hopefully this chapter is good!_**

**_Next chapter won't be so pleaseant for some members. Hehehe..._**

**_*Me* (Looks at Akatsuki members.)_**

**_*Deidara*NOOOO! Help us! plea-_**

**_*Me* (Clamps down on his mouth.) Sorry about that. I swear I heard a noise._**

**_Later!_**


	20. More Time With Tobi and Annoying People

_**Hey! Sorry for the long update wait. I was just slacking and well, homework will eat time from you. **_

_**I love you guys. Yeah you. The one reading this right now. I'm telling you this because this week we remebered the 1 year aniversary of this kid at my school who commitied suicide. So you, I love you and don't ever let someone feel like something that makes you want to commit sucide because you are special and you are worth more than you think.**_

_**SO, yeah, love you and don't die!**_

_**Now, on to something less depressing! I hope this chapter gets some giggles from you!**_

* * *

><p>Well, if there is one thing that I love about Tobi is that he is superfast. I swear I was flying through the hallways! Like one of those science fiction movies. Anyway, my awesome plan was going to be put into action. Right now, I was having Tobi find Deidara.<p>

"Hey, Girl-chan, why is Deidara first to find?" I cringed at Tobi's terrible grammar.

"Because he is the easiest to get away from! And he will be the one that will be the most pleased with you Tobi. He'll even chase after you!" I remained cheerful. Suddenly Tobi screeched to a stop, and poked his head silently through a doorway. Then he dashed off to the side, around two hallways before dropping me off and literally wags in front of me.

"What is it Tobi?" I asked while standing up. Really, he sure knows how to drop people when they least expect it.

"Sempai is in there! And he didn't sense me!" Tobi looked up to me like a dog would look up to his master. Except said dog had a mask on.

"Well Tobi, it means that he is deep in thought and you must be really good at stealth." I smiled at Tobi. Then, "I got it!" Tobi, few changes to the plan. We are going to have some fun with his art." I smiled, showing my pearly whites to everyone in the cave. Which was just Tobi.

"Tobi, you still have that watermelon I told you to take?"

"Yes Girl-chan! Right here!" Tobi dug into the endless pit of his Akatsuki cloak which was only black because he wasn't a full member. His gloved hands brought up a fist of mushy watermelon.

"You know you could have put it in a bag so it wouldn't ruin your cloak…" I trailed off. "But never mind. Just make sure you wash your cloak after this. Your cloak will stink if you don't."

"But that doesn't matter. You ready?" Tobi nodded his head for confirmation.

"Ok, I'll run in and act as a distraction. You grab his clay and mix it with watermelon. Remember; don't let him know that there is watermelon in his clay! Ok, ready, break!"

I ran down the hall and burst into Deidara's room. Or where he was working it. All the rooms looked the same. No personality at all or creativity. Yucky walls.

"Hey Deidara! Quick, hide me! Tobi and I are playing hide and go seek!" I snuck behind Deidara, effectively distracting him. Tobi ninja tip-toed into the room and deafly stole his clay.

"Go away, un. Before I blow you to bits, yeah. I'm testing out new ways to make art." I huffed and started to walk away. Suddenly I turned around and yelled, "Tobi! Now!" In which Tobi dug his hands into his pocked, making the impression that he was imitating Deidara. Instead, he had balled up mushy watermelon. And threw it right at Deidara's face. And then it landed in his hair. Whoops.

"Well, at least his hair is less yellow. You know, the yellowness of the hair always annoyed me. Oh well." I mused to myself.

For a second, Deidara was frozen. I took that opportunity to run away.

"Tobi!" I called out to him, giggling insensitively. "Run!" I hopped on Tobi's back and we took off like the road runner. That was all Deidara needed to come out of shock though.

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU, UN!"

"Oh- no! Deidara's mad at us! Faster Tobi!" I giggled in his ear. Tobi sped up even faster. I didn't think it was possible.

But as we all know, jinxing one's self is very common. I bet you Tobi did it purposely though.

We slammed right into Hidan. Hidan of all people. _WHY?_

So, were both flat on our backs, Tobi being on top me. Believe me when I say he is heavy.

"Tobi! Can't… breathe!" I chocked out. Tobi rolled off of me and apologized insensibly.

"Tobi, stop apologizing to me! Look at the current problem instead!" And indeed there was a bigger problem. Hidan was getting up and muttering curse words that would have result in this fan fiction being rated X. However, that wasn't all of it. Deidara caught up.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH, YEAH!"

"If he really wanted to kill us efficiently then he would have just killed us instead of stating that he was going to kill us. Darn, I'm surrounded by stupid people." I muttered to myself. Again.

"But enough of that." I swiveled around, and called out to Tobi like in those dramatic moments in a movie. "Tobi! Let's flee!" I launched myself at his unoccupied back and we took off.

"I'LL KILL YOU (un) (B*TCH)!" Well, better go.

"Tobi! We need to hide! Quick! Let's hide somewhere!" I whispered urgently into his ear.

"Ok Girl- chan!" I called back to me. Loudly. He flew past a couple more hallways and then lurched to a stop. I felt myself be even more glued to Tobi from the force. Then, he quickly and silently, (thank god!) opened the door. We both pressed ourselves against the wall. I was breathing quickly however, and my heart rate was up from all the adrenaline. Tobi was mimicking me, but I don't think he was doing that out of necessity. I felt the pounding in my chest and whispered/ yelled to Tobi, "Tobi! Mask your chakra if we don't want to get caught!"

"Oh, you're right! Tobi is really sorry! Tobi-" I cut him off, putting my hand over his mask, and shoved his mask into his face. He got the message because he got quiet. I heard the rush of feet right run right past us. I held my breath for a couple more seconds before letting it out in one breath.

"Feew! Ok, now Tobi, were going to silently go the other way. Ok?" He nodded, finally getting the quietness of the situation. He opened the door and I hopped on his back. I seemed to be doing a lot of that. We sped off in the other direction, no one the wiser.

* * *

><p>"So, where is this living room again? Let's go there Tobi!" I ordered him. Really, Tobi is the best puppy ever. He sped off in the direction that I ordered him.<p>

We finally arrived in the living room (When I mean finally I mean in ten seconds), and there wasn't really anyone there. I say really because I am not ninja therefore I don't know if someone is spying on me.

"Banzai! Whoo!" I ran towards the couch and threw myself on it. It sank a little before ejecting me from its seat. I laughed freely. Walking over to the couch I plopped myself down in it and stared at the ceiling. I was bored.

"Hey Tobi?"

"Yes Girl-chan?" His voice sounded considerate and calm. Even Tobi has his quiet moments I guess.

"Do you know where Shark bait is? I have this really good idea."

"No! I am so sorry Girl-chan! Please forgive me!" He threw himself in front of me. Really, if didn't know any better, I would say that Tobi must have been related to Guy considering their very… forgiving personalities.

"It's ok Tobi. Hey, I know this is a strange request but can I pet your hair?" I was just curious, honestly. Plus, I could now proudly say that I pet a high ranking criminal and got away with it. I bet if Tobi was acting like Madara, then Madara would kill me for suggesting such an absurd thing.

"Sure Girl-chan!" I stood off the couch and picked up Tobi and put him so he was sitting on the couch. Actually, it was more like I was yanking his cloak this way and that so he would just follow the direction of my yanking. So he sat on the couch and I skipped around the couch so now I was behind him. Then I started to pet his hair.

"Tobi, your hair is really soft. You have got to tell me what you use."

"Tobi is a good boy!" I sighed and realized I wouldn't get anything out of him. I bet that manly pride refused him from answering. Sighing (again), I pet his hair once more before giving it a pat. Then, I vaulted myself next to Tobi and bounce a little. I sighed once again. Man, was I bored or what?

I think I must have startled Tobi because I suddenly fell to the side with my head in his lap.

"What is happening Girl-chan? Are you sick?" He put his masked hand to my forehead and then put his other masked hand to his forehead.

"No Tobi, I'm not sick, just bored. And, that's not the right way to check someone's temperature but that is beside the point. Just don't move for a little while." And believe me when I say that Tobi didn't move at all. I laughed softly. I got off his lap and leaned against his shoulder.

After a couple minutes I wiggled my limbs. "You can move Tobi, this looks hard for you." I got off him and stretched.

"You sir, are a good pillow. Take it as a compliment." Tobi shot off the couch, bouncing happily.

"Ok Girl-chan!"

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked Tobi. Tobi stopped vibrating for a moment, and pondered for a moment. I guess that was the million dollar question of the day.

"Tobi is a good boy!" I sighed. Really, being a good boy was taking it a little far. "I think we all know that by now Tobi."

"Hey Tobi?"

"Yes Girl-chan?"

"How's the weather outside?" I was honestly curious. I haven't been outside for some days. I wanted to see the outside, rain, any type of nature except for dirt and rock. Tobi blinked at me, or I assumed he was in a state of something like that.

"I'm so sorry Girl-chan! Tobi knows not! Tobi doesn't go outside often!" I huffed.

"It's ok Tobi. I was just curious. Hey, let's go find Kisa!"

"Kisa?" He cocked his head to the side. I turned around and grinned at him.

"Yeah, like a pet name you know? Kisame otherwise known as Fishy." I smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Grabbing another slice of watermelon, I called Tobi over and patted the seat in front of me.

"Before we go fish hunting, I will tell you all you need to know." I told him, all in a serious mode.

"Know what Girl-chan?" Tobi asked me. He was leaning forward and literally vibrating in his seat. Sugar much? I grinned, not an evil one but not a shit-eating one either.

"Oh, you are going to love me when I'm through with you. I am going to show you the ways an expert annoys people. Trust me; you'll get a lot from it." And with that, our conversation started.

Tobi was traversing the halls at neck breaking speeds down the halls with me on my back.

"Hey Tobi, do you know where we're going?" I asked Tobi, more liked shouted at him so he could hear me.

"Yes Girl-chan! Tobi is following Sharky-san's chakra signature!" I had tried to talk Tobi out of using honorifics with the rest of Akatsuki but he just couldn't let them go. So I settled on pet names for them. Huge success. His nicknames are almost better than mine! Tobi stop and dumped me on the ground. Literally.

"Sharky-san is here!" He bounced excitedly.

"Ok, remember what I said? We're going to do the sound one." Tobi bounced excitedly. I guess he really liked to be with people. Even if they're not true humans. Ok now I'm getting of topic …

I peered into the room where Gills was. Thank god it wasn't his room where he was half naked. _God that was a nightmare._ Blue will never be my favorite color again. He was just sitting on a couch or stool, something. I'm sure he already sensed us, or at least me. What kind of badass criminal would he be if he couldn't hear my heavy steps and breaths? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tobi creep to the other side of the room. I motioned for him to get ready. He nodded his head in response.

"Dun" I started.

"Nun!" Tobi ended. We both inched closer. A pause filled the air.

"Dun"

"Nun!" Another pause but shorter in length.

"Dun" I made my voice go low.

"Dun" Tobi's voice was slightly higher than by about a half step. No pauses now.

"Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun" I could see Kisa getting annoyed by how his hands would flick to his waist. Probably where there were his weapons.

"DunNunDunNunDunNunDunNun-" I bounded right next to Tobi.

"Attack!" I yelled out and Tobi pounced on Gills. What happened then will never ever be forgotten.

When Tobi when to attack Kisame, Gills did nothing, probably thinking that I would do nothing, which is true. I'm not that suicidal to attack a seasoned ninja. So when Tobi landed on Kisa, he flipped. Kisame flipped Tobi over and whipped his sword out of nowhere and literally _threw it_ at Tobi. It probably would have crushed Tobi, looking at the mini crater it formed. Who knows how much that sword weighs. Anyway, Tobi would have been crushed if he hadn't done his little weird phase-can't-touch-this thing. So it looked like Tobi was sandwiched between the top part of the sword and the bottom part. That's when Kisa recognized Tobi.

"What the-?" I decided to go save Tobi and perhaps throw myself to the sharks. Figuratively of course.

"Tobi come! Let's go!" Tobi was immediately next to me. And then we fled the scene again. I guess I'm just that flight-than-fight type. Oh well. Tobi and I were once running from a legit hardcore criminal again.

We just roll that way I guess.

"Hey Tobi!" I called out to him. He was still running but this time I was sprinting right next to him. Needless to say he wasn't running that fast. "Did you have fun?" Tobi stopped and bounced excitedly.

"YES! I got to hug Sharky-san! Tobi is very happy!" I smile at him despite not really wanting to. His excitement and happiness was a little contagious.

"Well thank goodness that worked out for you Tobi. What else should we do?" I ask him. Though I didn't get an answer, I really didn't expect one. After all, this is Tobi. I would be worried if Tobi said something intelligent and wasn't hyper. Then there would be Madara and then I would surly die. Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Hate it? Indiffrent?<strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope I'll be updating sooner because waiting a month is rediceulous, I think. Especially if the chapters' size aren't that long. Like mine.**_

_**So anyway, hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!**_

_**C ya!**_


	21. Walls and Letters

**_Hey ppl! _**

**_I finnaly got to updateing. _**

**_Ok, so this part is less funny than the other chapter._**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Also, this has more plot and stuff like that._**

**_I also just realised something._**

**_What was it? You'll just have to see at the end of the chapter._**

**_*Deidara* You suck at motivating people to read you chapter, yeah._**

**_*Me* Shut up! I can do what I want._**

**_*Me* And get back to the story! I hate it when characters don't listen to me._**

**_*Random voice* It's probably cause they're not yours._**

**_*Me* Shut up! These charaters are mine the moment I started to write this story! The charaters in the manga and anime are not mine since I didn't write/ draw therm._**

**_*Random voice* ..._**

**_*Me* Haha! Pwned by me! Take that!_**

**_*clears throat* Anyway, here I present you the 21 chapter of _Dump Me In Another World?**

* * *

><p>I was bored. Like super bored. And I hate being bored. Mostly because then I would eat stuff and then I would gain weight which was not a problem, just an annoyance. So here I was, sitting in the hallways, leaning against a wall.<p>

'_Bored, bored, bored, bored' _Went my mind. Even I was thinking about being bored. It really sucked.

One might ask, "Just find Tobi!" but even I needed a break from him. It was like babysitting five kids all under the age of six. Chaos at the max. But he was called away by Zetsu to go meet the Leader. Probably they were gossiping about me. Hmph. That's probably the reason why my ears were red and I sneezed a couple times.

I decided to look around to try and find more secret rooms- like the living room. That one was unexpected.

"Man, Akatsuki really has poor taste in interior designing. Thank god they aren't one." I mused out loud. I was twitchy and I needed to do something, like I said the last couple times.

I was also homesick, though now it was just a small ache in the back of my head. I had gotten used to it.

I didn't want to get used to it though. _Home…_ what a faraway thing. No plane, train, car, or even a bike could get me there. Cause they didn't exist. Only walking and riding animals. Joy. And I wasn't ninja so I can't superman run like they can or hop on trees.

How do I get home? That was the thing that ran through my mind each day. Each day I would look at something, like the kitchen and see the watermelon, just sit there. The watermelon would bring memories of a lake picnic that we had once. Actually, it was some other couple that brought a whole one and forgot a knife so they asked us to cut it, seeing we were cutting bread. That day was actually one of my favorite memories of my entire family getting together and not even squabbling once.

Then I would walk into the joint couch room. (I refused to call it a living room because there was no color or windows that were in that room. Besides, there was only a semi-beat up couch and an armchair in the corner. It was pretty depressing if you thought about it.) I would remember all the times when I was very young when I would bounce on the thing and my parents would tell me to stop. Then I would just laugh and throw the pillows that were on the couch at them. They would smile and Frisbee them back to me.

Anguish clung to me as I recalled the memories.

A song popped into my head as I meandered around.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known  
>Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

I paused, and pulled out my iPod from my pocket. Then I put the earbuds in my ear and clicked and scrolled with the wheel. I played the song, this time with real music though.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known  
>Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

I stopped and looked at the album cover. It looked pretty cool, with those spray painted wings behind him, looking like it was naturally attached to them. It was pretty cool. Again.

_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
>When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

I look up from my iPod and saw a lone door. It looked pretty out of place from the drab hallway. It was a nicely polished wooden door, but not to shiny. More like that clean-cut look when you just shave.

Curiously, I walk over to it and knock. I was done with just barging in doors. I had learned my lesson already. I was already thankful that I hadn't stumbled in Hidan's body room. Kisame thought it would be funny to get me back for the Jaws trick that Tobi and I played on him. Obviously, since he wasn't allowed to maim me, he decided to resort to the second way of torture. Fear. He told me about Hidan's religion. Of course, I already knew what it was but I still don't want to hear how he sacrifices people to his crazy god.

Then Kisame told be about what he does to people when he is done with them. Meaning, they have been sacrificed and are dead. He leaves them in that room and bodies start to mysteriously disappear. He grinned his shark teeth at me, looking more sinister than before. I flat out told him it was Zetsu that was eating them since he was the only cannibal here. And I highly doubt that Hidan is sanitary and energetic enough to get rid of them. Then Kisame just grinned at me and said, "One of the doors in this base has his sacrifices. I would think I would hate to open that door if I were you."

And he was right. I would hate it if I opened that door. Of course, I wondered for a second if they would lock the door but then immediately dismiss the thought. Why would they have locks on doors here when everyone was a high ranking ninja?

So, back to the door. My hand hovered over the door knob. Would I open this door? _Should _I open the door?

_What if this was some super-secret door that had the answer to getting home? _Ok, that was a dumb thought but now I was desperately curious.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled and opened the door. The door creaked and ominously opened.

The room was blank. It was musty and dusty from what I could see.

However, the back wall was a different story. There was a bunch of letters- _letters! _that formed into words that formed into sentences. I relished the happiness in me for a moment that I could finally _read _something. When I was in Konoha, it was all in Japanese characters and I couldn't read any of it. This brought me satisfaction that I could read something that was not of my own handwriting.

Then came curiosity. What was this doing here? Did they know how to write and read English too? I quickly dismissed the thought. The members all spoke and wrote in Japanese.

How was I understanding them and talking to them then? I decided not to dwell on that thought. I was already confused about the iPod thing and I wasn't sure that my theory was right even.

Anyway, I opened the door, all the way, allowing dim lighting to light the room so I could read the text clearly. I pulled my iPod out and paused the song- Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Still was listening to that song.

The text was something that sounded old and mystical from a fairy tale. Just kidding! It did sound creepy though.

_Hello. I am the first dimensional traveler that came here and left my mark. At least I hope that this is left here. It is for the greater good so if there are more travelers like me, the know how to get home hopefully. Anyway, you don't need to know what my name is because you'll probably try to Google it. Yes, I know. You probably are remembering the thing called the Internet that has searches and stuff like that._

I smiled. The person was right.

_And I bet your smiling right now. Yes, I know. I'm a mind reader. _

He or she was right again.

_Ok. But back to the topic. You're in this world- but I like to call it a dimension. And you, whether you want to or not, will have to get out of this dimension. It's not where you belong. My theory is that when you first come here, you will have to be with that person to go back. And it doesn't have to be intentional. You WILL go back. The thing is when. When I first came here, I encountered the Akatsuki. Yes, I have seen the show Naruto but I'm not crazy about it. I like the good guys more. I ran into Sasori and Deidara. However, if you try to ask them about me, they will remember nothing I bet. I hope. They should not remember anything about me, or else that will be really bad._

_I, by accident, revealed too much information and they captured me. I refuse to say kidnapped because that sounds stupid and I still have my man pride dammit! _

I smirked at that chunk of info. So this person was a boy? But the man was right. So once you disappear, they won't remember anything about you. That was both relieving and sad. I would be truly erased from this world.

_I told them nothing. At least, nothing important. More like stuff about my home, the good Ol' US of A. Like the different places in the world._

_Anyway, I believe that if I am able to do something to them that they haven't ever experienced before, I will be forced to go back because that has ruined the plot and flow. _

I frowned. I pet Madara, and I'm sure that no one else has ever done that. Hell, I don't think that anyone has ever pet a grown Uchiha. Why wasn't I back home now if this was the correct theory? Oh right, it has to be done to the people you first met here. In that case, it would have to be those bugger people.

I groaned. Now I was going to never go home at this point.

_Oh yeah, I think it has to be with people you have been around a lot. Like your presence has been around them a lot so they have to be with you so all of your presence comes back with you. I know, it sounds crazy, but hey, what can I say? I love sci-fi books._

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close call.

_I'm thinking about tripping Deidara into Sasori so they kiss. This is anime and when someone trips, they always end up in an embarrassing position. It's cliché but that is what TV shows are. Deal with it. If it doesn't work, then I will come back here and tell you._

_Anyway, think about something creative and utterly stupid. It's probably something that they haven't done before if it's stupid. Especially if it's the serious people. _

_Good luck!_

_First Dimensional Traveler_

_(Heh, I feel like a legend now that I re-read my text. I also sound pretty badass). _

_P.S. If there is something after this message, then it means my strategy failed. If there is nothing, then it means that I made it. Good luck!_

I stared at the bottom of the wall. There was nothing else. And that was a good thing too. There wasn't much wall left on this wall.

So he made it back? I guess I know how to go home now.

I started to smile. My grin widened and it turned into a full blown smile. I am able to go home! There is a way! YES!

"Yes! I can make it!" I hopped around, doing a very bad victory dance. Then I got an idea. If this guy could leave his words of wisdom, then I would too. I now dubbed this room The Message Room. It was obvious that he carved into the hard packed dirt wall with something sharp. I scrounged the room for something sharp. Nothing. Dang, I was going to have to flitch a kunai. What a stupid name for a knife. Why not call it, oh I don't know, a knife or blade?

Whatever. Getting over my mini rant though.

I tip-toed out of the room. Then, turned around to look at the door. I would have to mark this place so I could go back and write my stuff on it. I rapped my fingers on it. It was a nice, sturdy door.

As I was wondering how to get back to this place, I wasn't aware of the horror that was coming to get me soon.

You know that feeling like something's going to get really bad and then it happens before you can blink? Yeah, that feeling. I got it once when I was running for the ball in a game of soccer. I got tripped and landed on my writing hand funny, fracturing it. It was all over before I could even realize it happened.

Well, anyway I got the feeling. My hair stood on my back. _Oh no… _

"Girl-chan! Where have you been! Tobi has been looking for you all time now!" There was my bad feeling. Tobi rammed into me, knocking my ass to the ground. I groaned, rubbing my but. It hurt.

"Tobi, don't run into me like that. It hurts."

"Oh! Tobi is very sorry! Tobi will never do that again!" Liar. He will do that again just to annoy and hurt me. Cause he is a sadistic little Uchiha. I swear they're all dumbasses at one point.

"Hey Tobi? Do you think I could come back to this room? It's a very nice room." Bullshit. But, this is Tobi and Tobi is stupid. I bet the minute Tobi leaves me alone and turns into Madara, he will check out this room to see what's so important about it. I hope he doesn't get the notion that I can read what it says.

I wonder if he can even see it. I mean, he would of have to come and look into this room some time right?

"Ok Girl-chan! Tobi will help Girl-chan come to room when Girl-chan wants too!" The grammar was horrifying. I don't know how Madara stands it.

"Thanks Tobi. You're a big help to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tobi's a sneaky bastard. He really is.<em>**

**_And his grammar is horrible. Not that mine is really all that better. *coughs*_**

**_Anyway, the important thing that I just realised is that I am..._**

**_wait for it..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_Morse code!_**

**_Jk._**

**_I realized that I am at he begging of the end of my story. _**

**_Le gasp!_**

**_Also, thanks to all the fantastical reviewers and readers. If you're an anonymous review, please sign in so I can thank you!_**

**_But the reviews are what motivated me to write this chapter all in one day and then post it._**

**_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It helps me write faster, it really does._**

**_L8r!_**


	22. Emabarassed and Terrified

_**Hey!**_

_**Yes, I know, I'm still alive.**_

_**I know. Surprise right?**_

_**WELL, my computer broke and I was gone for a month and I had some writer's block after that.**_

_**I know, excuses excuses.**_

_**BUT! Here is the second to last chapter!**_

_**Yes, next chapter will be the very last one! **_

_**I can't belive that I'm almost done with this story. I started last year and now I'm practically done.**_

_**Wow.**_

_**I'm a little stunned to.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews while I was on my break! **_

_**They helped me get motivated to write and all the new favorated and follows- I thank you too.**_

_**Well, enough of me and my faults.**_

_**I present to you, the second to last chapter of this story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

><p>Tobi hung around me for a little while. At first he wouldn't stop talking about stupid stuff like, "Where is Girl-chan's smile? Girl-chan not is smiling. Why?" I really wanted to sock him a big one in the face but I hesitated against doing it. I might scare away the only support I have here. So I grit my teeth and bared it. I should get an award for lasting this long against a chatty Tobi.<p>

"Why is Girl-chan quiet? Why won't Girl-chan speak? Is you sick?" I could feel the big infamous anime tick gathering on my forehead. I bet Tobi could see it too. That arrogant bastard. I'd kick him in the balls if I could. But nooo. I just _have _to be so _patient _and a _good girl. _I finally decided to correct him and give him a piece of my mind. I wish on the latter part but I was going to finally talk to him.

"Tobi." I said his name calmly and quietly. He immediately straitened out. I snickered internally. He must have learned that the cool and calm response is bad news. Probably learned it from Kazuku or someone like that. Anyways.

"I am quiet and serious because I am thinking about deep stuff." I looked at him, strait in the mask and all.

"Ooooh! Tobi wants to know what Girl-chan is hard thinking about!" This time I stopped walking. Tobi abruptly stopped and turned around jumping. I tucked my hair behind my ears and then I stared straight ahead.

"I am thinking about what is behind your mask. Why Kisame is blue and what did his parents look like. Why Hidan is such an idiot but I guess that is universal cosmic karma coming back to bit him in the ass. Lots of deep, deep thoughts." I gave him a serious face. He straitened too. Tch. Copycat.

I tried to walk to the couch room. But all the hallways looked the same. Damn. Time to ask for some help.

"Hey Tobi can you help-" I was suddenly interrupted by a deeper voice.

"This is not Tobi." I whirled around. Sure enough. There was Kisame instead. Where the hell did Tobi go?

"Hey there." His towering blue figure loomed over me and I instinctively shuffled backwards. He grinned his razor sharp teeth and I turned to run but instead hit a body. Kisame roared in laughter. I looked up and saw two red orbs spinning.

"Hn." I immediately leaped back to only run into Kisame. He stopped laughing and looked down. I really wanted to shrink down and disappear but that wasn't possible. I was about to explode from embarrassment when one more person arrived on the scene.

"Girl-chan!" My face paled in horror_._

_Great, a witness to my embarrassment. Just what I need, a stupid person._

My face turned into a smirk. Yes, that will do to make my great escape. I turned towards Tobi, my not so unfortunate victim. He just sat there with an airhead look, with a question mark coming out the top of his head.

"Hey Tobi!" I yelled, making my voice quiver. He stopped running, _(when did he start?)_ and appeared right next to me.

"Yes?" He yelled back to me. I gave him my most earnest face.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He vibrated in agreement. "Kisame and Itachi really like you! They want to be your best friend! Forever!" He stopped for a second. Then I felt to death glares. Looks like two out of three people mentioned didn't like my suggestions. But before they could do anything, Tobi launched himself at them. They both fell down against the unexpected force called Tobi. One huge shark-man and one mass homicidal person down by one child-on-sugar like adult. Pwned.

I took this opportunity to run away from them and bolted out of there. It probably wasn't that fast but I was running as fast as I could. Heck, I should join the track team after this. _If this ever ended, _my mind supplied.

I opened a random door and shut it immediately. I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm it down. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath. That's when I noticed something wrong. The air smelled like a thick veil of iron. Like the iron smell of blood.

_Oh MY GOD!_ _I'm in Hidan's body room! Shit! Kisame wasn't lying! _ I ripped the door open and slammed it shut racing off in the opposite direction. Could this day get any worse?

The answer to that question was, yes, it can get much _much_ worse.

Like running into Hidan. Carrying his latest sacrifice. Dripping blood. My eyes widened at the sight. I quickly shut them.

_I didn't see that, didn't see that…_

"What the hell are you mumbling about stupid girl?" I continued to shut my eyes and ignore him. That wasn't the brightest idea because he picked me up. By a bloody hand. I could smell and feel the blood dripping from his hand, iron permeating the air. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut and wished it away.

Unfortunately, he noticed.

"You're scared of blood?" He smiled sinisterly at that. I started to shake my head but it ended as a shudder. He dropped me and threw something hard but soft right on top of me. I reached to push it away but it made me freeze. It was covered in blood and there were gashes all around the body. I muffled a scream in my sleeve. This was all just too much. I started to cry in my arms. I didn't know that going home was such a big deal. If that were the case, I would never leave the comfort of my house.

Hidan started to rant and I moved to put my hands over my ears. "And you shall be my next sacrifice to Jashin-sama! He shall love your cries and you will have to bow down to him! He-" I tried to tune him out after that. Honestly, I wouldn't mind him cutting my ears off so wouldn't have to listen anymore. But, I don't like pain so I wouldn't. Plus, I'm not masochist like he is. That's just stupid.

"-Then Jashin-sama will thank me for the rare sacrifice! This is for Jashin-sama!" I tuned him back in and opened my eyes. He grabbed his scythe, and with an insane look in his eyes, started throw it. I believe I was his target but it never connected.

"HIIIDANNN!" A blur of black and orange connected with him. I do believe that was the happiest time I ever saw Tobi. Hopefully that will be the only time I am grateful for Tobi. He really ticks me off with his dumb attitude. Hidan went down with a bunch of curses.

"Tobi is Hidan's best friend too!" _My god, he's still on the best friend thing?_ He continued to hug him tightly. Hidan grabbed Tobi and threw him against the wall. Hard.

"Get the fuck of me you faggot!" Guess who.

I peered through my hands that were covering my eyes. Hidan tossed Tobi right next to me in the wall. Tobi did a spread eagle on the wall before sliding down the wall. It was quite the sight. I snickered internally. Then a big looming shadow covered our meager light. Tobi and I both looked up very carefully. Hidan was there, all drawn up to his full height.

"Tobi…" I trailed off. We looked at each other at the same time.

"Now!" I shouted. He grabbed my arm and plowed over Hidan. However there was another unseen blockade. Tobi ran face first into Itachi. And I was tossed over to his partner. And we met face to face.

Eye to eye.

Nose to nose.

Cheek to gill.

Lip to lip.

I fell down, and Kisame just stood there, as if his brain was processing the fact. Finally I stood up gagging.

"YUCK!" I stuck two fingers down my throat and started gagging. This was the worst day of my life. It had to be. Honestly, when is it a good day when you kiss a fish?

But wait, it gets better.

Hidan comes charging down the hall, fully intending to extract revenge on Tobi. But the floor is slick with the blood he had from his sacrifice earlier.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU TOBI!" Hidan yells. But then he starts slipping and slams into me. I fall again, falling on my face. It hurts like a bitch. It feels like my nose is broken and I think my face is numb. All of a sudden, my face blooms with pain and I muffle a yell in my sleeve.

Meanwhile, Hidan trips forward and lands on Itachi. Who is being held by Tobi who ran into him. I turn my head just in time to see Hidan make contact with his lips to Itachi. Oh My God. It's a dog pile on Itachi. This is not going to turn out well at all. Death is about to happen.

Rage starts to bubble under everyone and they all scramble off of the raging man disaster which is named Itachi. He has his Sharingan on. Tobi blubbers incoherently but that's not where he was heading. He was staring right at Hidan. Sucks to suck to be him right now.

Kisame chuckled. "Hidan's gonna get it." I looked right at Hidan. He was right.

Itachi was _stalking_ towards Hidan. Hidan was stepping backwards, almost about to dash away. I didn't blame him. Everything screamed, I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-painfully-and-more, and with the whirling Sharingan, it just made it that much worse.

I picked up my shirt to wipe my face off when I noticed something a little off. My skin looked a little brighter than usual. This was very strange. I stood up slowly backing away. I started glowing a little brighter. Ok, I am officially creeped out. I was trying to wipe it off with my shirt but to no avail.

I started to run away to figure out what the hell was going in with me, when I was yanked back by the hair.

"Owww! That hurt!" I cry out. Tears sprung to my already red eyes.

I turn around, and pulled my hair out of Kisame's blue grip. He let go of my hair in exchange of gripping my wrist and pulled upwards. I let out another cry and he called his partner over who was in the midst of beating up Hidan.

"Itachi! What is this?" Kisame asked. Itachi let go of what was left of Hidan and stared at me with his Sharingan. I looked away, creeped out by his unblinking eyes.

"It is chakra, yet not chakra at all." I glared at his chest, not looking in his eyes. _Way to be obvious! _ I wasn't the only one who didn't understand what he was saying.

"What the hell Itachi! What the fuck are you saying?" Hidan yelled from his crumpled self. Itachi whipped over and glared at him, as if he was remembering what Hidan did to him just earlier. Hidan shrank down a little more, trying to be more inconspicuous. Itachi refrained from beating Hidan again.

"What I mean is that it only spiritual or only physical chakra. My guess is that it is spiritual chakra. But why would that appear now?" He turned and looked at me, red eyes staring me down. My brain blanked for a second and I stood there, frozen. I opened and closed my mouth, but no sound came out. Itachi then stared at the other members.

"Tobi and Hidan, go report to Leader-sama and ask what he has to say about this." Hidan went to complain but closed his mouth seeing the glare he had on his face.

"Kisame, retrieve your sword and see if you can remove this chakra from her." Kisame grinned a toothy grin and sped off in the direction of where his sword was located. I started to bolt in the opposite direction when I was pulled by my hair. Again.

"Why does everyone pull my hair first?" I complained. I yanked my hair again but he kept a firm grip on it. I should probably cut it soon. Preferably at a hair salon. Sigh, will I ever get home?

"Seriously. Let go." He didn't move at all. I grabbed my own hair and tried to pull it out of his grip. He let go of my hair and pushed me against the wall. Which may not seem much to you but he used his super chakra enhanced strength to push me. So the back of the wall hit my head hard.

Stars and black dots filled my vision as I slid down the wall and struggled to stand upright. He stared at me impassively. His blank face infuriated me as I chocked out a couple words.

"A-all y-your work with" I hacked up a little blood- _wow, he threw me that hard? _"Sasu-k-ke is for nothing. He still l-learns the t-t-truth." I spit again and breathed heavily. I heard footsteps running down the hall, towards us. The steps stopped in front of my vision and I saw blue feet.

I saw Itachi glowing from the inside, and he quickly pulled out my purse, which was also glowing greatly. He let it drop on the ground like a hot potato and I make an attempt to take it.

_If I am to die, I wanna die comfortably. _I thought.

I reached to pull my hair tie out and out of the corner of my eye; I saw a wrapped sword come down on me. I closed my eyes and pulled. There was a great flash of light and then I knew no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*me* And so that is the 22nd chapter. <strong>_

_**:)**_

_**;)**_

_**;P**_

_**Sorry for leaving a little cliffy. I don't really think it is a cliffy, but it could be!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**So...**_

_**Good? Bad? Rusty?**_

_**Leave all the comments you want in that little box right below this.**_

_**Just one word! You know you want too~**_

_**~ Eternal Cat Moon**_

_**Signing out!**_


	23. Home Sweet Home

**_Hey-_**

**_SHOOTS! *BLAM BLAM BLAM*_**

**_Err, yeah. Sorry about the long delay. Especially on the last chapter._**

**_So, with this final note,_ **Dump Me in Another World **_will offically be finished!_**

**_I always wanted to change the In-Progress to Complete button. _**

**_Wish is granted!_**

**_*Sniffs* I'll miss all of you guys, especially the ones that reviewed!_**

**_*starts bawling* TT . TT(crying face to all that don't know. I've been asked before!)_**

**_So without furthur much ado... (or something along thos lines...)_**

**_THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY FIRST STORY!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Blink.<p>

Blink.

Blink.

Squint!

The light attacked my eyes with a viciousness that I didn't know they possessed. I groaned and turned over on the carpet.

Wait.

Carpet?

I tensed.

_Was this my carpet? The one in the living room? Or is this just another sick trick? _

I took a deep breath. _Smells like pizza. _Wait. Stop. There is no such thing as pizza in the ninja world. I sat up violently. The overhead _(overhead!) _light blinded me for a couple seconds. Dashing around the house, I found everything to be where it was.

_Let's see… hm… the couch is where it usually is… there's the coke spill from running around being too excited… _

I walked into my room, eyeing everything. My bed was in its spot, with the covers undone exactly how I remembered it to be, the lamp light was on, and my clothes haphazardly thrown around.

_This was exactly how I left my house. _

Another groundbreaking revelation ran through me.

_I'm home._

At that thought, I started to cry. Tears ran down my face and my nose started to run. But I was _home. _

Never had I thought I would be able to get home at all. I mean, I dreamt about it and even envisioned it but as soon as I was imprisoned inside the Akatsuki base, all hope was lost.

_Thank-you whoever mysterious dimensional traveler for telling me the answer. I never would have been able to go home. _

Then one thought stood out in general.

_What if that was all a dream?_

It was entirely plausible. I checked myself. Not a scratch.

Was it just a dream? I thought about it. My original clothes were on, my t-shirt intact, not ripped or worn down from travel. I checked my bag. Everything was in there.

I even counted the number of tissues. I don't really remember how many I had but it seemed like the amount I had originally.

Then I saw my iPod. It seemed intact and with some battery.

Wait.

_Some _battery?

Last time I remember, I had _full _battery.

I turned over the iPod, and there was a large scratch running down the center. THAT, I had never seen before.

I ran my finger down the groove, marveling that it hadn't affected the iPod's functioning ability.

Now I was sure that this wasn't a dream. I would remember if it wasn't.

_Good God. _That whole adventure was real. I can't believe it.

"Believe it!" I whipped my head to where the sound came. My computer was on and a clip was playing. At least the ending was. I sat down, and replayed the entire episode.

I heard the door slam and heard my mother walking into the hallway.

"Hey hon! Can you come help me unload the groceries? Especially the watermelon. This shirt is new and the watermelon is dirty so I don't want to track dirt all over it."

I smiled and stood up. "Sure thing Mom! But watermelon are normally clean when they come from the supermarket, aren't they?"

"Well you see now…" My mom replied but I was so happy to see her. Who knew I would ever miss her this much. I used to think I could survive college but now I'm not so sure.

As I helped her unload groceries, I just couldn't stop smiling.

I was so happy to be home.

_In another dimension…_

The Konoha ANBU that was tracking something suddenly forgot what they were tracking. The lead halted the expedition and opened the mission scroll that told them what to track. But all there was just a blank. The captain of the ANBU squad showed the rest, who were equally confused about what happened.

Team 7 forgot all about the strange girl. Sasuke kept thinking about how the next time he saw his brother he would kill them. Of course, it would be the first time he saw Itachi after the massacre.

Tobi and Hidan were in mid run towards the hallway that held leader-sama's office but stopped mid stride.

"Tobi is confused! Why is Tobi and Hidan running?"

"Why are you here? Hell, why am I here?"

"Ah! Hidan, is a… bad boy!" Tobi gasped and started to flail, running away.

"What the fuck? Tobi, come back here you little shit!"

"Ahh! No! Hidan the bad boy is chasing after me!"

"Stop calling me that!"  
>"Noooo!"<p>

Itachi stared at Kisame. Who had just put a dent in the ground.

"Kisame, why did you do that?" Kisame, looked equally confused.

"Better question, why is there bunch of blood here?"

Itachi surveyed the area. Some strands of blond hair were on the ground. _Blond ha-? Music playi-? IPo-? _Confused about all the half memories, he walked to the only one who could describe this situation. Deidara was going to explain what was going on.

"Kisame, go fetch Hidan. I'm sure he can explain what happened here." Kisame grinned, at the thought of pissing off Hidan with a reason. The loud religious extremist was always fun to annoy. _Grandpa strippe-? _A half thought flashed through his head but then shook it off. He was going to go have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it?<em>**

**_Amazing?_**

**_Wonderful?_**

**_So good that you want to get down on your knees and thank me?_**

**_Aweful?_**

**_Can't believe you wasted your time on this?_**

**_So... as last request from you guys for this story... _**

**_R!_**

**_REVIEW! PLZ!_**

**_It would make my sad, sad day. _**

**_Looking back on this story, I realize that this was very Mary-Sue, and pretty bad writing._**

**_I however, am going to leave it up because it was my first time writing something and will help me see what _**_not **to do.**_

_**So when I start a new story, it should be a thousand times better than this. **_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this...**_

_**~ Eternal Cat Moon**_

_**P.S. If you would like to be directed to some good OC or SI (self-insert) stories please look at my Favorites or just PM me.**_

_**Love all of you guys! **_

_**3 3 3 (hearts)**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
